A misunderstanding
by Riri2885
Summary: What would you do if one misunderstanding took everything that you worked so hard to finally achieve? Would you give up or keep going until it's made right again? Kagome and Inuyasha are finally together but one thing ended messing up their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, well this is my first real fanfic. I hope you will all enjoy and let me know what you guys think. If I get enough good reviews and if you guys really ill keep going, if not then ill have to quit after the first chapter. It might sound a little confusing at first but once I decide to put up the rest of the chapters then you'll see that it will all come together. I appreciate constructive criticism but make it nice-ish. It is my first fanfic you know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I wish I did! That would be great.

**A misunderstanding**

She ran as fast as she could. She felt she had a huge weight on her shoulders. She couldn't help feeling the pain on her legs. They were getting heavy but she didn't care, she had to keep running. She moved every branch and shrub in her way frantically, causing scratches to appear all over her clothes, arms, and legs. Her cheeks were soaked with her tears. Her hands were also soaked with her tears, wiping eyes to clear her vision. She tripped over a tree stump in the ground and scratched her knee. There seemed to be no pain on her knee for the pain in her heart was greater. As she sat there watching the blood trickle down her leg she could hear her name being called in the distance. She then quickly picked herself up and kept running with as much speed as her legs could give her. She couldn't believe that it was happening again, just couldn't deal with it anymore, not now and not ever again. Her heart started to race with all the running. Just as she thought her heart was about to explode, she finally reached her hut. She looked around until she finally found what she was looking for. She quickly grabbed the Shikon no tama and headed out once again. After what seemed like hours she reached Sango and Miroku's hut. She burst through the door with tears still running down her face."Kagome? Is that you?" Asked Miroku as he put the twins down and turned to look at her.

"Kagome? Are you alright? What happened to you? Where's Inuyasha?" asked Sango, giving her newborn son to Miroku. She got up and walk towards her friend to comfort her but Kagome's exhaustion got the best of her and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious. "Oh my gosh, Kagome!" Sango quickly hurried to Kagome's side as Miroku put the baby into the crib so he could follow suit.

"Kagome! Kagome! wake up, come on wake up¦" she said, lightly shaking the unconscious miko. "Miroku, what do you think happened to her?" asked Sango. He didn't answer right away, instead he picked up the girl and placed her on the bed.

"I do not know my darling, but from the looks of it, the light scratches on her body and clothes, she must have been running through the forest but I wonder, from who?" He said while examining the scratches and bleeding knee. He got up to place a damp cloth on her forehead and covered her body with a blanket. "Inuyasha better have a good reason as to why he wasn't around when this happened to her. Where could he have been when all this happened?" asked Sango while staring at the sleeping miko on her bed. Watching as the girl started to sweat and pant. Each pant started to get stronger and the sweating increased. All Sango could do was try to calm her as Kagome's dream took over her.

"Damn it, Kagome wait! Don't leave! It's not what it looks like!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran following her scent. "_I really did it this time but it wasn't entirely my fault. I wanted to end it for good, to have closure, but something happened. It was like I wasn't myself, like she had some kind of control over me. I tried to stop it but my body wouldn't respond, she did something to keep me there! but how could I convince her without sounding like a total idiot?! please Kagome forgive me, you can't leave me right now_." Inuyasha said mentally, quickening his pace as he got closer to his hut. "I can't lose her right now, not after how close me and her got. I made her my mate for crying out loud, I need her!"

Inuyasha finally made it to his hut, he looked around. Everything seemed normal; nothingbroken or out of place. he quickly turned to look at where the Shikon no tama use to be. "The Shikon no tama is gone! did Kagome take it?!" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kagome was here a little while ago she headed towards…" He cut himself off and headed out the door towards the retired demon slayer and monk's hut.

"She's not waking up? This looks serious, what do we do? Do we take her to Kaede's? What?" asked Sango worry evident on her face. Miroku looked up at his wife. "No, Shippo is there and this will only worry him. Besides, she needs to rest right now. Let's wait for Inuyasha to arrive, he will take care of things." Sango sighed deeply. She was worriedabout Kagome, after all, she was like a sister to Sango. She was overjoyed when Kagome had told her about Inuyasha. She was relieved knowing that she had someone to watch her and make sure she was out of harms way. But what had happened? Where was Inuyasha when Kagome needed him? Sango became deep in thought, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find an explanation. "I hope everything is alright." Sango said as she got up to feed her son.

"_He's mine now, his heart belongs to me. How can you not understand that? He will never belong to you. You're just a copy of myself and will never be what I was. I still mean more to him than you could ever hope for! So just give up already!" said Kikyo as she trailed her cold, dead fingers through Inuyasha's white mane, while still keeping her eyes on Kagome. _

"_No you're wrong! You had him once but that was the past. The past is over Kikyo and you have to let it go. Inuyasha and I are the future and the future is all that matters now. I'm telling you to let him go, now!" yelled Kagome with fire burning in her eyes. She was determined to get Inuyasha back no matter what it took. She felt her blood start to boil through her veins as the dead priestess kept her hands on the hanyou Kikyo seemed unfazed by her words. _

"_He made me a promise and he's going to keep his word." said Kikyo as she placed her hand over Inuyasha's chest. She stared into his eyes, they were blank. She smirked as she leaned towards him and was mere inches away from his lips. She looked over at Kagome then closed the gap in between them as she kissed his lips gently. She dug her fingers into his hair that caused the kiss to deepen. Inuyasha didn't budge as Kikyo kissed him which disgusted Kagome._

"_No Inuyasha stop it! Let him go Kikyo, I'm warning you!" said Kagome shakily feeling helpless as tears rolled down her cheeks. The dead priestess broke the kiss as she stared evilly at the girl that threatened her. She spit out her next words like venom. _

"_Or you'll do what? You can't stop this and you know it. He's mine forever" she said. Suddenly a bright, red light came out from the ground that engulfed both Kikyo and Inuyasha. Once the light subsided Kagome watched in horror at what was happening before her eyes. The ground that the two were on started to sink. _

"_Snap out of it Inuyasha! You can't go to Hell with her and leave me, you can't!" yelled Kagome watching as the two kept sinking into the pits of Hell. Kikyo laughed evilly at the girl and did something that almost made Kagome faint. The hand that she had resting on his chest dug into him. Inuyasha threw his head back and screamed in agonizing pain while Kikyo's hand sunk deeper into his chest. Once she pulled her hand out, she smirked in satisfaction. Kagome felt like she wanted to vomit. Inuyasha's heart beat loudly in Kikyo's hand, blood dripping down from her hand to the ground.Thump, thumpThump, thump"I told you his heart belonged to me." said Kikyo smiling as she stared at the heart with a strange fascination that seemed psychotic. Kagome's head started to spin as the only thing she could hear was the heartbeats.Thump, thumpThump, thump__No Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. The ground kept sinking and the heartbeatsbecame more and more faint with each passing moment.Thump, thumpThump, thump_"Inuyasha don't!" Kagome screamed as she sat up panting and sweating. Sango got up from feeding her son and ran to her friend's aid. Kagome looked at her friend and quickly went into her embrace and started to sob into her shoulder.

"It's alright, it was just a dream." said Sango as she stroked her fingers through Kagome's hair. She waited until Kagome sobs stopped then pulled her out of her embrace. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sango. She looked up at her husband and he took that as his cue to leave. He grabbed the twins hand in hand and headed out the door. Once he was gone,Sango looked at Kagome and waited for a response. "Sango you have to promise me something. You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Not Inuyasha, not Shippo, not Kaede, no one, not even Miroku alright?" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and she could feel how tense her friend was.

"I promise, you can trust me." said Sango, staring intensely at her sister. Kagome took a deep breath before she began.

"I went to my time and came back to find something out. Sango I was going to tell everyone that I'm...I'm pregnant." Sango gasped and brought her sister into another embrace and smiled. "That's great news Kagome! Why would you want to keep that from everyone? Especially Inuyasha. He'll be so thrilled to know that you're going to have his child. Do you know how much he talks about having a child of his own, he won't shut up about it. Oh Kagome I'm so…" said Sango as she ranted on but stopped when she saw the look on Kagome's face. She didn't seem the least bit excited like she thought she would be. "Kagome?" Kagome started to get really nervous.

"That's the thing, he can't know about it" said Kagome. She started to fidget with her fingers.

"But why not? He has the right to know." asked Sango curiously. She didn't know what was going on for Kagome to act so irrational but she was going to find out. She came back from her thoughts when Kagome responded. "Because he did something to me that I can't forgive him for anymore ,you have to trust me Sango when I tell you you can't tell anyone. You have to promise me on your life that you won't say a word. I have to leave for a while and I don't know if I'll be coming back. He hurt me so much and if he can't be there for me then he can't be here for his child either so its over, I can't deal with it anymore." said Kagome, the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes couldn't hold back anymore and they fell down her face. Sango started to cry because she knew Kagome was being serious and knew she probably was never going to see her sister again. They embraced one last time as Sango whispered in her ear. "I promise." With that said Kagome hugged Sango one last time and ran out of the hut towards the bone eaters' well with the Shikon no tama still in her possession.

**Sorry for leaving a cliffy but you know how it is. Well you know what to do, R&R!! ****J**

**I would also like to thank lonewoflmasternic for your advice, thanx a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here's chapter two. I hope you guys keep enjoying my story. Here should explain a little more about what happened. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all…unfortunately…**

**Chapter 2**

He reached Miroku and Sango's hut panting out of breath and out of fear that he didn't reach Kagome in time. He burst through the door looking around trying to find the raven haired miko but realized that his fear came true, she wasn't there.

"Where is she? I know she was here because I can smell her scent all in this hut and…her blood? Why is she bleeding? Don't lie to me." said Inuyasha as he stared at Miroku dead in the eyes. His heart started to race fearing what Miroku would say to him. Hoping that the monk would tell him something to calm his nerves.

"She got a few cuts from, I'm assuming, the forest and as for her whereabouts…well, she left…she went back to her home." said Miroku as his breathing became ragged seeing how upset the hanyou was made him nervous.

"I was just there and I didn't see her, I told you not to lie to me monk. Don't make me…" said Inuyasha as he approached the frightened monk, ready to pounce on him but was interrupted.

"NO, SHE WENT TO THE WELL INUYASHA!" yelled Sango then took a deep breath "and she said that she wasn't coming back." She finished as she tried to keep her husband from being torn to pieces by the enraged hanyou. Inuyasha turned his head sharply towards the woman and felt like his heart stopped. His fists tightened as his nails dug into his palms feeling the demon come out of him. He couldn't of heard right…"Kagome wasn't coming back? Why would she go to such extreme measures?" thought Inuyasha as his heart shattered thinking about never seeing Kagome again.

"I have to stop her, she can't leave." whispered Inuyasha as he stormed out the door, hoping he could reach her in time.

Sango felt her eyes start to water. She looked up at her husband and couldn't hold it anymore and let the tears fall. She felt such a guilt running through her. She knew a secret that was so precious and she made a promise not to say a word. Miroku quickly embraced his wife as he rubbed her back slowly to sooth her.

"Why are you crying my love? Did Inuyasha upset you? Talk to me." asked Miroku. He pulled her out of his embrace to look at her in the face. She felt the tears come down again.

"No Inuyasha didn't upset me. I can't tell you why I'm crying. I made a promise not to say anything but what I'm not suppose to say is something that shouldn't be kept hidden but I don't want to upset anyone because of it or lose someone's trust. I don't know what to do Miroku, I feel so guilty." said Sango in between sobs. It felt like a burden to her knowing this secret and not being able to tell anyone. Especially the one person who deserves to know.

"I'm not going to force you to say anything you don't want to. Just please, don't cry anymore my darling. Everything will turn out okay, you'll see." said Miroku as he tried to cheer up his wife. He never liked when she was upset and always did his best to keep her smiling. His family needed her smile, he needed her smile.

It was starting to get really dark outside. She felt like her heart was about to explode with all the running and fear that she wasn't going to make it to the well alive without a demon ripping her to shreds but she had to make sure that a certain white haired hanyou couldn't catch up to her but with his speed she most likely knew her plan was not going to succeed. When she made it to the well, she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her breathing was heavy but slowed it down as she took deep breaths in and out. She stared at the well remembering the first time she came out of it and met Inuyasha for the first time. That well held so many memories, good and bad. She used so many times as transportation from the feudal era to the modern era and now its going to be used for the last time. As she got up and approached it, she started to have second thoughts about what she was doing. She loved Inuyasha so much, she couldn't see her self living without him. Living life without his touch, his caresses, his kisses. How she moaned out his name when they made love, it would never escape from her lips again. She couldn't take it as the tears came down from her eyes. Knowing that her unborn child would never see his/her father killed her inside. The pain in her heart was incredible, she felt like she couldn't breathe as she felt her heart was literally breaking into millions of little pieces. She was now next to the well staring at it as tears dripped down to the edge of the well. She fell to her knees and leaned over the well and buried her face into her arms as she cried and cried. As she wiped her face she started to remember what made her come to this, what made her feel betrayed.

Flashback

"_I can't wait to tell Inuyasha the news, he'll be so excited. We've been trying for a while now and now it's finally happened." said Kagome as she jumped down the well. Her eyes were still a little bit watery from earlier when she had to say goodbye to everyone for the last time. She was going to purify the Shikon no tama and seal the well forever which meant leaving her family forever. It was so depressing seeing her family cry for her departure. Especially her mother. Her and her mother were so close and knowing that she wouldn't be by her side any longer hurt her but she felt like she was making the right choice. Inuyasha was her new family now and she needed him like he needed her._

_Once she made it back to the feudal era she looked around waiting for Inuyasha to greet her but he was nowhere in sight. _

"_Where is that stubborn mule? He was suppose to be here waiting for me like he usually does. I'm going to sit him to kingdom come if he forgot that he was suppose to meet me here today. I swear sometimes he's so…" she said but stopped when she looked up into the sky. She couldn't believe what she saw…a soul collector. She watched it as it circled above her then flew into Inuyasha's forest. Without a seconds thought, she ran after it. "I can't believe it, she's still alive? I thought she was gone for good back to hell. Were we deceived?" she thought as she kept running towards the direction that the soul collector left to. She saw it head into a clearing not too far from the well. Once she reached the clearing she gasped. In the clearing was Kikyo with someone that looked like…Inuyasha? She quickly knelt down behind a shrub hoping she went unnoticed, so she thought. Her breathing became heavy; getting nervous about what was going on. The two were awfully close to each other and it made Kagome want to go up to them and break it up but she was too scared, in a way she wanted to know what Inuyasha would do. She wanted to see some kind of sign that Inuyasha was finally over Kikyo, so she waited._

"_Inuyasha, Naraku is finally dead and the Shikon no Tama is complete. You made me a promise that you have to keep. Now come with me as we walk together through Hell's gate at last." said Kikyo as she grabbed onto him as the bright lights started to consume them. She smirked knowing that the young girl was hiding behind a bush. _

"_She will not have Inuyasha, he belongs to me now." thought Kikyo as she leaned forward to Inuyasha's lips. As they were mere inches from each others faces, she chuckled before she closed the gap between them. Kagome gasped as she felt her heart break in two. Tears were threatening to come out as she tried to hold them in. She was fed up with him hurting her, betraying her, leaving her for that __**bitch**__. She wanted to go there and rip her to shreds, send her back to where she belongs but she didn't. She did the only thing she thought was right; she ran. _

_Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as the scent of his mate hit his nose. He pushed Kikyo away but she tried to hang on to him._

"_No Inuyasha! You made me a promise! So keep your word!" yelled Kikyo as she clung on to his haori._

"_No Kikyo, I belong to Kagome now. I'm sorry Kikyo…" said Inuyasha as he completely pushed Kikyo off him and headed towards where Kagome ran off to using his hanyou speed to keep up with her. Once the hanyou was no longer visible she fell to her knees. Her brows cringed in anger as she felt her blood boil from her head to her feet. _

"_I will not rest until you are mine Inuyasha…just you wait, you still belong to me." and with that said she disappeared into the sky with her soul collectors."_

End of Flashback

Once her sobbing were down to a few tears she picked herself up supporting herself with the edge of the well. She sat down on the well and just as she was about to throw her legs over to jump she heard someone coming in on her from a short distance. She turned her head to see the one person she didn't want to see.

"Kagome!" yelled the hanyou as he ran towards her out of breath from his panicking. 

"Inuyasha…"

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging again but I had to do it…hehe. **

**knife thrower: thank you, and yes I'm planning on making this a long story so don't you worry, there will be much more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at him, feeling her heart beating almost out of her chest. "_He's here, he followed me. Oh god what do I do?" _she thought as she watched him stare right back at her. Everything was completely silent, all you could hear were the crickets playing their night music and the wind gently blowing by through the trees. He slowly took a step forward and she took a step back. She saw his expression change from worry to hurt. She wiped her tear stained cheeks with her shaking hands as she noticed that he kept coming towards her. He kept looking at her up and down, examining her body as he noticed all the scratches and cuts that she had all over her arms and legs. He kept walking more and more towards her while she had already given up on moving backwards. The next thing she knew he was already right in front of her. Golden eyes meeting chocolate brown ones and she took in a sharp breath when she noticed. She could feel his breath tickling her face, that's how close he was to her. She felt like she was holding her breath as she tried to hold back in her tears but one betrayed her and escaped her eyes. Inuyasha raised his hand up and she shut her eyes quickly thinking the worst but instead felt his gentle touch caress her cheek as he wiped away the tear.

"Kagome…" his face got closer to hers and she felt like she was in a trance as she stared into his eyes. She noticed his hands snaking up her arms as he brought her body closer to his. She couldn't move, it was like she was paralyzed but his touch always did that to her. She felt his lips brush up against her own and before she knew it their lips were joined. Her eyes snapped open then slowly fluttered close as she melted into the kiss. It was a nice, gentle kiss; it wasn't passionate or possessive. It was one full of love and care, one that only two people that are in love share. He slowly pulled away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes again. "Kagome please let me explain everything." said Inuyasha as his heart started to beat hard through his chest. Her eyes quickly went wide as reality hit her and she roughly pushed him away.

"No! There's nothing to explain, I saw everything Inuyasha! How could you do this to me?! Why would you go back to her after you promised me everything would be different! That I was your one and only! You lied to me Inuyasha! You lied…to…me!" yelled Kagome as a river of tears were streaming down her face, saying the last sentence in between sobs. She fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands as she continued to cry. Inuyasha was in shock, he's never seen Kagome act this way. He didn't know what to do but try to make things right again. He had to make things right again for the sake of his happiness and hers.

"I know it looked wrong Kagome but it wasn't what it looked like you've got to believe me, please." said Inuyasha as his heart started to shatter at the sight of his Kagome crying in pain because of him. He wanted to go to her and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay but he couldn't when he knew it was his fault why she was like that. Her head quickly popped up from her hands to stare angrily at him, burning an imaginary hole through his head.

"Believe you? BELIEVE YOU?! How can you expect me to believe you when the whole time I've been here with you, you've done nothing but go to her when she was close by and leave me behind! You're nothing but a selfish bastard who can't make up his fuckin' mind. Well you know what, I'll make it for you; its over! I'm going home for good and I'm going to make sure you can't follow me back!" yelled Kagome as she got up and yelled in his face. Inuyasha started to grit his teeth and felt his blood start to boil through his veins as the words that she yelled to him really got to him.

"Don't call me a selfish bastard wench because I'm not! I'm trying to tell you that Kikyo had me in a trance that I couldn't get out of. But you're too thick headed to even see that it was a trick! So how about you shut the hell up and listen to what I have to say wench!" yelled Inuyasha as he felt his demon side trying to come out but trying to hold it back.

That did it for Kagome, she felt like the ground she was on was on fire as she started to get furious. She took in a deep breath and then…

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIITT!!" yelled Kagome as the ground below her shook. She looked down the crater to see an almost unconscious hanyou groan in pain. She took this as her cue to escape and finally go back down the well. She looked down at her hanyou one last time. Feeling the tears come down again as she mumbled something then finally threw her legs over the well and jumped in for the last time.

She sat there contemplating what she actually did and what she was about to do. _"Is it over? Is this how I'm going to live my life now? Without Inuyasha?"_ she thought as she dug into her pocket with shaky hands and pulled out the Shikon no tama and stared at it as it glowed in her hands. She remembered all the good times that she shared with her friends while on the search for the shards. They worked so hard to find them all and to complete it to defeat Naraku once and for all and they finally did it. There it was, in her hands, completely whole only to get rid of it. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath knowing what she had to do next made her sad, nervous, scared, and worst of all…hurt.

"I wish…I wish for the Shikon no tama…to disappear from existence." said Kagome slowly. She jumped a little as the jewel in her hands started to glow brightly and at the same time the well withdrew an immense light that lit up the whole place then as quickly as it came it disappeared and the jewel faded away into nothing. Kagome didn't move or say a word as she stared into her empty hands. "_It's gone, the feudal era is gone…Inuyasha is gone…" _Her eyes went wide and she breathed in sharply as it all finally hit her. 

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha is gone…Inuyasha…is…" said Kagome but couldn't finish as she started to sob uncontrollably and fell to her knees as she grabbed onto the well. She cried and cried until she started to feel an uneasiness in her stomach, she put her hand over her mouth and she quickly went outside next to a bush and threw up. The morning sickness getting to her already. She wiped her mouth with her shirt and fixed herself up. She prepared herself feeling nervous as she went inside her house to confront her family and explain everything. In a way she was happy to be here because now her mother would be able to be around her grandchild as he/she grew. She knew that was one of the reasons her mother was so hurt that she had left. She felt though that a big part of her would be empty because the most important person wouldn't be there in their lives. She cried at the thought as she walked towards her house.

Back in the feudal era…

Inuyasha felt like his bones were dislocated as he slowly peeled himself off the ground.

"Bitch… I can't believe she never took these damn beads off me. I guess now she has a good reason for why she didn't." said Inuyasha as he tugged at his necklace, trying to see if he could take it off. He looked up to see how far below he was from the ground.

"Damn, she was beyond pissed off at me to send me this deep." said Inuyasha as he climbed up from the hole that he was in. He looked around to find his miko but couldn't see her anywhere. Something seemed wrong, something seemed not right, something seemed different.

"Kagome?…Kagome!…Where are you? We still need to talk." he said as he looked around some more until he glared at the well.

"Fuck!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped into the well only to hit the bottom of it with a loud thump.

"What the…?!" He sat there until he started to put the pieces together. Kagome leaving, getting to his hut, seeing the jewel shard gone, then Kagome's final words '_I'm going home for good and I'm going to make sure you can't follow me back!' _His eyes went wide at the realization and started to dig the bottom of the well like a mad man. 

"Kagome! You stupid wench!! Why?! Don't you understand what you just did?!" He yelled while still digging into the ground. After ten minutes he gave up and punched the wall of the well in frustration.

"Damn it! Stupid fuckin wench!…..Why did you leave me?" he said as he continuously punched the ground. "I'm helpless without you…" he mumbled as he rested his arm on his knee and lowered his head. He lifted it up quickly, feeling something on his cheek. With his claw he removed the moist item and stared at it wide eyed. He was…crying.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone, here's chapter 4. I'm not getting a lot of reviews so if I don't get enough after this chapter then I might just stop here. So let me know if you want me to keep going.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

"_Gramps, seriously I don't think the well is possessed by evil demons. Remember Kagome went back to the feudal era and she sealed the well so you were probably seeing things. I think you're getting too old gramps." said Souta as he headed back inside pulling his grandfather in with him. "Besides dinner is ready so come on."_

"_I know what I saw boy and it was the energy of an evil spirit coming out of that well. And I'm not too old you darn hooligan." said the old man as he tried to get out of Souta's grip. The boy rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind them and went to the dining table. The old man just sat there as Himiko and Souta were eating (I don't know Kagome's mother's name so I made one up)._

"_What's wrong? Is everything ok?" She said to the old man. "humph" was all he said as he began to eat. Right before Himiko could continue the door opened and she gasped. _

"_Kagome, sweetheart? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" said her mom as she left the table to tend to her daughter. _

"_Hi mom, Souta, gramps. I'm home…" said Kagome as she started to cry into her mom's shoulder._

"_It's okay honey, lets go to your room to talk." said Himiko_

"_Hey sis what's wrong?" asked a concerned Souta as he shoved another mouth full of the rice ball into his mouth. His questioned was completely ignored as the two women left the dining room. _

"_Women…" _

"_What do you know about women sunny?"_

"_More than you!" said Souta as the two kept bickering._

_Once they reached her room Kagome had already calmed down a bit. "Now tell me everything that happened sweetie". said her mom as they sat down on her bed. Kagome took in a deep breath and began to tell her mom everything that happened. Once she finished the story her mom grabbed her hand and pushed back a loose strand that was on Kagome's face._

"_What are you going to do about the baby darling? The little one deserves a father don't you think? How about that nice young man, what was his name? Hobo?" asked Himiko._

"_Yes mom I know and no his name is not Hobo its Hojo but anyway just give me some time to think about things and to get myself prepared for the baby that's coming, okay?" said Kagome as she felt another nausea attack coming on._

"_Okay sweetheart, I'll do my best to help out with anything that you need. Oh, by the way dinner is ready so if you're hungry you can come down to eat whenever you're ready." said Himiko smiling as she tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear._

"_Thanks mom." said Kagome as her mom left the room and closed the door. She stayed sitting on her bed smiling to herself for a moment until she looked out her window as the full moon shined brightly through. __"I miss you so much Inuyasha, I'm so sorry things had to be this way but don't worry, what you don't know won't hurt you." _said Kagome mentally as she looked down and rubbed her not-so-much protruding belly. Suddenly she felt like her stomach was doing jumping tricks so she ran to the bathroom. Once she was done she took a shower, brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas and got ready for bed. Before she went into the covers, she grabbed her cell phone and checked all her missed calls. She saw ones from her friends and one from Hojo. 

"Maybe I should give him a call, just to see how he's been. I haven't gotten to see him much after high school." said Kagome as she went under the covers and fell asleep thinking about a certain silver haired hanyou that she knew would always haunt her mind.

Eight months later…

"Okay Kagome one more push and it'll all be over." said Himiko as she had a hold on half of the baby's body. Kagome gave one more ear shattering scream as she pushed one last time. Next thing you know; all you hear is the cries of a baby all around the house.

"Congratulations sweetheart, it's a beautiful baby girl and she's the most precious thing I have seen." said Himiko as she cleaned off the baby and handed her to Kagome. They decided to have a natural birth at her own home because she would have had to of done it in the feudal era anyway and because of the chance that if the baby came out part hanyou then the doctors would have had some questions.

"Oh Kagome look, she has the little doggy ears; how adorable. What are you going to name her dear?"

"Inuome." Was all Kagome said as she examined her little bundle of joy. She had jet black hair just like her with silver highlights. She had the most beautiful golden brown eyes. They had golden streaks around her pupil then brown around the golden streaks. And she had the infamous fuzzy, black dog ears on the top of her head. Kagome smiled as she stared at her daughter feeling exhausted but not enough to stop her from holding her Inuome. _"You look like your father little one. He has ears just like yours and almost the same eyes too. Don't you worry though, just because you look different doesn't mean you are different; you're unique and special and don't let anybody tell you otherwise." _said Kagome mentally kissing the top of Inuome's forehead, watching her fall asleep.

It was eight in the morning as Kagome got up for the fifth time to go feed Inuome. She was exhausted but it was worth it to her. She finally had her baby with her and nothing was going to tear them apart.

She went into the baby's nursery which use to be her grandfather's room before he passed away three months before she had the baby. She knew he wanted to see the baby more than anything but he probably would of accidentally mistaken her for a demon and would of tried to "purify" her. She smirked at the thought but her sadness was changed into joy as she laid eyes on her baby. Inuome giggled before Kagome picked her up and she laughed feeling her heart swell from her daughter's laughter. She dressed her daughter in a cute little pink dress with a matching pink hat to hide her ears (just incase anybody came to visit). She went downstairs and got a bottle ready for her. She was almost done before she heard a knock on the door. 

"I got it!" yelled Kagome. She quickly put the baby in a crib that they had downstairs and went to the door. She peered through the peeping hole just to see who it was. She gasped then started to brush down her hair and wipe her face a little before she opened the door.

"Hi Kagome! It's nice to see that you're back. Did you take care of that horrible foot fungus that you had that was riding up your leg?" said the visitor. Kagome cursed her grandfather silently before responding to the visitor.

"Hi Hojo, yea I did. It was getting out of control but it's all gone now. Thanks for asking." said Kagome giggling nervously. He looks so different since she last saw him. His hair is the same but he got a bit taller and a lot more muscular. _"Wow are those his muscles under that shirt, gosh he looks great…" _she thought staring at him while not trying to slobber. She was brought back to reality when he spoke.

"Well I had brought you some special juice that should take care of it so it won't come back. You know, just in case." said Hojo smiling as he handed her the juice.

"Uh thanks, I'll go put this away but you can come in if you like." said Kagome feeling her cheeks turn a dark pink color.

"Sure." said Hojo as he walked around examining the area. Everything looked the same until he noticed the crib.

"Hey Kagome, who's crib is this?" said Hojo as he walked towards it.

"Oh…um…its mine…my baby's in there, would you like to meet her?" said Kagome nervously as she hurried towards the crib.

"Sure, what's the baby's name?" asked Hojo nervously

"Inuome, um…if you're wondering the father was the guy I was with back in middle school and high school." said Kagome. She felt her heart break again after she mentioned him, she hated mentioning him.

"Huh?…oh…um, yea I know who you're talking about. So where is he?" asked Hojo still staring at the baby in her arms.

"I'm not with him anymore…he cheated on me…" said Kagome trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking. It's ok though, I mean you still have your friends and your mom who's a wonderful lady." said Hojo. He could sense her sadness and her watery eyes. He wanted more than anything to be able to comfort her. _"Wow, Kagome had a baby from that guy and he betrayed her. How could he do such a thing to her? Kagome is such a great girl and I would have never done anything like that to her. I knew that guy was no good for her, she needs a guy more like…me." _thought Hojo as he watched her feed the baby.

They sat at the couch in the living room and did a little catching up. He played with the baby while she laughed as the baby puked all over him. He laughed it off too as she quickly cleaned him up. She sat there watching him play with the baby and she smiled. _"Maybe I should finally give him a chance. I mean, he's not a bad guy at all. He doesn't have a nasty attitude, he's never yelled at me, he doesn't call me anything out of my name like 'wench' or 'bitch', and best of all he gets along with my daughter. He is a sweet guy and he's not bad looking at all. He looks better than he did back in middle school so why not." _thought Kagome. The baby laughed and that brought her back to reality.__Once they finished their two hour conversation they both got up to say their goodbye's. 

"Bye Hojo, thanks for the juice; I think I feel it working it's magic. Maybe you could stop by again soon just so, you know, you could get to know the rest of my family better." said Kagome nervously.

"Oh sure, of course. I wanted to ask you though; would you like to go to the movies Friday night? I bought these two tickets in advanced to the movie Hancock because I knew they would be sold out the day of the movie so if you want to go then that would be great." said Hojo. He stood there as he waited for a response with a cheesy smile on his face. She usually rejected him without a seconds thought so he stood there as he prepared himself for it.

"Sure why not, can you pick me up?" said Kagome nonchalantly.

"Huh? Oh yea of course. I'll pick you up at seven, ok? Bye Kagome and tell Inuome goodbye for me too." said Hojo. She closed the door behind him as he walked towards his car. She took in a deep breath leaning her back against the front door. She stayed there for a little until the baby started to cry. She went to the crib and picked her up to sooth her.

"Maybe you won't be fatherless after all little one. I'm sure if everything works out the way it should then he'll love you as if you were his own. So what do you think about that?" said Kagome lifting up Inuome so she could look at her. The baby made cooing noises as a sign of approval.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Kagome giggling. She put Inuome back in the crib and laid down on the couch. _"Maybe it won't be so bad. She will need a father so why not Hojo. I just hope I can finally have that family that I've always wanted." _thought Kagome feeling her eyes getting heavy and the lack of sleep she didn't get earlier hit her.

Friday night…

"Damn it, what the hell I'm going to wear?" said Kagome. Her room was a disaster, all her clothes were all over her floor and her bed. She went through all her drawers and couldn't find anything to wear. Everything was either too old or not even that cute.

"Is this my school uniform? Why do I still have this? Urgh! Why don't have anything to wear?" she sat on the floor in defeat then decided to put on some jeans and a hot pink halter top with white sneakers. As she finished tying her shoes the door bell rang. 

"I got it mom!" said Kagome as she ran down the stairs to the door.

"Thanks for watching Inuome for me." said Kagome to her mom before opening the door.

"Anytime sweetie." said Himiko

Kagome slowly opened the door to see a very hot Hojo standing in front of her with a sort of loose black shirt with dark denim jeans and black sneakers. She couldn't help but blush when she noticed how good looking he looked in his outfit. It was definitely not the same Hojo she knew back then.

"Hey Kagome, you ready?" said Hojo as he smiled at her.

"…uh huh." she said struggling to let out those words.

"Ok lets go, bye Mrs. Higurashi!" said Hojo waving goodbye to Kagome's mom. He grabbed her hand and led her to his car. She gasped when she saw it. _"Not only does he have a nice body but he has a nice car too…I wonder what his apartment looks like." _she thought before blushing. She quickly shook her head of the thoughts and got in his '08 black mustang and headed to the movie theater.

"That movie was so funny, I couldn't believe that the lady had special powers too. That was an awesome twist to the movie." said Kagome. She laughed so hard throughout the whole movie that she had almost choked on a piece of popcorn.

"Yea it was, thank god you only choked on a small piece of popcorn so I didn't have to do the Heimlich maneuver on you in front of everybody." said Hojo laughing.

"Yea, yea very funny. So what do you want to do now?"

"We can go to my place if you want." said Hojo

"Sure."

They hopped back into his car and drove to his apartment. The ride there was silent, she didn't know what to say. She was so nervous for some reason, like she knew something was going to happen once they got there. If he made a move on her would she let him keep going? What if she made a move on him? But why would she? She avoided him for so long when she was with Inuyasha, she didn't show the slightest bit of interest towards him at all but why was now so different? He's the same old Hojo that she knew back in school and she wasn't interested in him then but now, now it was different.

Once they reached his apartment he got out of the car and opened Kagome's door. She looked at the building and was in aw. The building was incredibly huge and tall, it looked like an apartment building for the rich and famous. He opened the door and flipped a switch to light up the apartment. She looked around a noticed that the apartment was so nicely decorated.

"I love the way your apartment is decorated. It looks great!" said Kagome as she gawked at the way his apartment was furnished.

"Thanks, you can thank my mom later." said Hojo chuckling.

"Oh ok, at least you're being honest and not taking credit for it. I know I use to do that a lot when I was younger when my mom would help me cook something spectacular for my friends. Then after a while I became good at it and most of my friends appreciated my cooking." she said as she thought about someone that would always eat ramen instead of her cooking.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch and turned on the tv. "Is there anything specific that you wanna watch? I know there's suppose to be a really good scary movie coming on soon. I think its like some kind of scary movie marathon." said Hojo while flipping through the channels.

"No its ok, we can just talk if you want." said Kagome

"Ok sure. What do you want to talk about?" asked Hojo as he turned to face her.

"Well…how do you feel about me having a baby? Does it bother you? I mean, since she's from someone else." her voice shook a little when she asked the question.

"Not at all, Inuome is very sweet and adorable and you're a great person Kagome. I always thought that you were a great person. I don't know if you ever noticed but I use to have a huge thing for you back in school but I always felt like you never really liked me because you always rejected me whenever I would ask you out or you would just avoid me. I still do like you a lot Kagome and I would like to get to know you more if you would let me. I mean, what made you change your mind about me?" asked Hojo

"Well, I rejected you before because I was with Inuome's father, Inuyasha, so I couldn't talk to you because I already had a boyfriend but now I don't. I did like you Hojo but I just couldn't show it at the time. I decided that since I'm not with anyone right now that I could finally give you a chance and I did and I think I made the right choice." said Kagome as she looked down and started to fidget with her fingers.

Hojo smiled and put his hand under her chin to lift her head up so he could look into her eyes. He always loved staring into her eyes, they were always a mystery to him. Like she was always hiding something and wanted to see if he could see it through her eyes.

She felt her heart beating super fast out of nerves. She felt her hands start to sweat then something happened that she thought would never happen. She felt his mouth on hers. She quickly gasped at the immediate contact and he took that as his opportunity to slide his tongue inside her warm, moist cavern. She couldn't believe that this was happening and it was happening with Hojo. At first she tried to resist then eventually she gave in. She felt her eyes flutter close as she concentrated on the kiss. They were both fighting for domination but he eventually won the battle as she continued to let him kiss her. It felt good and nice but it was missing something. It was missing that passion that she usually had when she would kiss Inuyasha. There's was always hot, steamy, passionate make out sessions that lasted for hours. This one with Hojo was nice, sweet, and innocent but it lacked what she wanted, what she craved.

She noticed his hand travel down to the hem of her shirt. She started to get nervous when his hand went under her shirt and went up to cup her breast. She let out a small moan that got him aroused. He took the clasp in front of her bra and unhooked it then laid his hand on her bare breast as he tweaked her nipple. Her back arched a little at the sensation while she grabbed a tight hold onto his shirt. He broke the kiss to lift her shirt off of her and continued to knead her breast. Her vision went blank as he continued to fondle her breast then take one of her nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue all over it until it was nice and moist. He removed his mouth to take off his shirt then went right back to what he was doing. Kagome moaned louder and louder with every swirl he did with his tongue. Her vision was still fuzzy as she looked at him. Instead of seeing Hojo she saw Inuyasha doing the things that made her moan. Once her vision cleared she noticed that it was Hojo. She quickly gasped and pushed Hojo off of her.

"Kagome are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked while still out of breath and panting.

"I'm sorry Hojo…I…I just cant do this right now. I'm not ready. I'm really sorry." said Kagome as she struggled to put her bra back on.

"No its ok really, it was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you into it." he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"No, it was both of our faults. I should of stopped you. Um……can you please take me home?" asked Kagome as she finished buttoning up her shirt. She never knew getting dressed could be so difficult as her hands were still shaking.

"Yea, no problem. Um… thanks for coming to the movies with me. I had fun." He could barely look at her in the eyes.

"Me too, do you want to do something else tomorrow?" she asked. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face then nodded.

"Yea of course, want to go to the park around one?"

"Okay." she said as she got into his car.

Once they reached her house he quickly got out of his car to open the door for her. 

"Thanks for such a great time, I had fun too. See you tomorrow?" she said as she looked down and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Okay, goodnight Kagome." he said lifting her face up and gave her a light kiss on her lips then walked away. She smiled blushing a little then walked inside her house and closed the door.

**Phew! That was a long one. Sorry about the whole Kagome and Hojo thing for all you Inuyasha and Kagome lovers but don't worry, if you leave a lot of reviews then you will see it will end good so please review. If not then I'm still going to stop the story here.**

**Twilight is an obsession****: don't worry about not getting back to me sooner. Its ok, no worries. I'm glad you like it so far, I'm starting to really like my story too. I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Author's note

Sorry about my chapters being underlined. I really don't know why it's doing that. I've been trying to fix it for a while now and can't seem to get it right yet. Hopefully I'll get it fixed soon but until then I think you guys can still read it. Thanx for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

One year later…

"How's work going?" asked Kagome as she took another bite off her strawberry ice cream cone.

"It's going great, I'm about to close another case. Second one this month." said Hojo. As he played with her free hand, examining her fingers in a playful manner.

"Congratulations babe, want to go out and celebrate this weekend?" asked Kagome as she finished off her ice cream cone.

"Why not tomorrow, I'm free all day."

"Can't, I have to take Inuome to a doctor's appointment. For some reason she's been having these strange on and off fevers. She'll be seeing the doctor again for the third time this month. It worries me some."

"Maybe the fact that she's not all human could probably be the reason why she hasn't been feeling alright." said Hojo in a serious tone. His eyes went dark for a second as he looked deep in thought. Kagome had decided to tell Hojo the truth about her daughter (why she had dog like ears), the feudal era, and everything else. Like why she was always absent, who Inuyasha really was, how everything happened, etc. She had felt relieved once she let it all out and to her surprise; he seemed very understanding about it all which made it even better. But somehow she still didn't feel one hundred percent right when she told him. Like he held in a small amount of anger about it but she let it go.

"Maybe….Hojo? Hojo? Are you alright?" said Kagome as she stared at her boyfriend noticing a change about him. She shook him lightly to bring him back to reality.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. What were you saying?" He looked down at her with a smile on his face again.

"Never mind…" she whispered as they kept walking. He heard the change of tone in her voice so he grabbed her hand again. He grabbed her ring finger and caressed it.

"What ring size are you?"

"A six, why?" she said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"_Perfect! I was right…" _he said to himself.

"No reason, just wondering." he said as they kept walking.

"Um ok, well…we're here. Thanks for walking me home. I had a good time today."

"Me too…there should be a circus coming up in a week or two. Want to go and bring Inuome with us?" asked Hojo. He took a step closer to her and leaned in a little.

"Sure…that would be nice…" said Kagome softly as she felt his lips brush up onto her lips.

"yea…" he closed the small gap in between them and gave her a searing kiss. She closed her eyes as she gave into his kiss. It was so hard and demanding that she knew her lips would be swollen after it. _"I should let myself enjoy this, he's a great guy Kagome. Try to want him, try to want him. Just let yourself fall for him. You can learn to love this guy." _she said to herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and then her world went upside down. She started to envision his arms snake around her waist to pull her even closer into him. She ran her fingers through his long white hair and felt a shock run from the tip of her fingers to the tip of her toes. She saw his clawed hand go under the back of her shirt and make circles on her bare back. Her back arched a little from the shear pleasure that he was giving her. The juices from her love spot seeped through her panties, down her thigh. She knew he would smell her arousal at any minute knowing his dog instincts would kick in. She wrapped her leg around his waist as he lifted her up and held her against the wall. He trailed his clawed hand all the way down feeling like there was a trail of fire from where he had just touched to where her jewel was and rubbed it over her panties. She moaned into his mouth, never breaking the kiss. Her insides wanted to explode in ecstasy as she felt his rippling chest rub against her breast.

"Kagome…you feel so good…" said Hojo as he kept rubbing her jewel.

"mmm…" said Kagome as she opened her eyes and felt her heart break as she realized that it wasn't her hanyou. He noticed the sudden change in her face when she opened her eyes.

"Hojo we should stop, we're outside…I'll see you this weekend." said Kagome as she slowly shoved him off of her. She looked up at him and for a moment saw something not right about him and was about to go inside when he quickly grabbed her arm to keep her in place.

"What are you doing? Please stop, you're hurting me." said Kagome as she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Why do you still think about him?" asked Hojo in a harsh tone, not looking at her.

"What?" said Kagome as she stared into his dark eyes. He shook her arm and glared at her.

"I can treat you so much better than he ever did and will! Don't you see that?! Why do you think you're by yourself with a baby? Because he didn't love you and still doesn't but I do! I love you Kagome Higurashi! Always have and always will!" He gently let go of Kagome's arm and got down on one knee. "I wanted to give this to you this weekend but I don't think I can wait that long anymore." She gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she watched him search into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"Kagome, We've been seeing each other for a year now but we've known each other for so much longer and now I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know the rest of you. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said as he opened the box that contained a ring with a diamond the size of a pebble on it that twinkled when the light hit it.

She was in shock. She didn't know what to say after that whole episode. She wanted to say yes but had a feeling that she would regret it when she knew her heart belonged to another but she felt that Hojo deserved to be happy with someone that would love him in return. He deserved that at least because she knew she would never be able to say that she honestly loved him but if marrying him made him happy then why not give him what he deserves.

"Sure…" she said softly. He quickly got up and hugged her tightly while she hugged him back.

"You've made me the happiest man alive Kagome, I love you.." he said then pressed his lips onto hers once more.

"I know." said Kagome with a small smile on her face. He smiled as he pulled away and just looked at her. _"Don't worry, you'll grow to love me and you'll forget all about that freak that left you." _he thought as he gave her one kiss on the cheek and left.

Kagome watched as he was nothing but a speck in the distance then looked down at the diamond twinkling on her finger.

"Did I just do the right thing? Oh god I hope so…" said Kagome as she walked up the steps to her house to only be greeted by a slobbering one year old that waddled her way into her mother's arms.

In the feudal era…

"He left again Miroku?" asked Sango as she put down her two year old son.

"I believe so my dear. I think he just needs time to get over things and to finally let go." said Miroku.

"It's been almost two years since she left, you would think he would have gotten over it already." said Sango as she sighed and plopped onto her bed.

"Get over it? He just lost the one person he thought cared about him more than anything in the world as he did her. You expect him to just get over it in two years? A broken heart takes more than just a couple years to heal my love." Miroku's voice raised a little at her comment as though he was a bit offended. Sango felt like her face was on fire.

"She did care about him and she still does! How would you know if she cared about him or not? I've known her for a while and I know she was in love with Inuyasha but he did something unforgivable that she just couldn't handle anymore. So the real question is what are Inuyasha's true feelings towards her, not the other way around!" yelled Sango as she got in Miroku's face.

"Sango I…" started Miroku but was cut off by his frustrated wife. He could of sworn her face turned demon as he saw the fumes come out of her ears.

"No! You don't know her like I do! She loved him more than life itself and what did he do to repay her? He betrayed her by seeing Kikyo! So she got fed up and left him. I would have done the same thing! If she didn't care about him so much then she wouldn't have kept the baby!" (gasp) Sango quickly stopped talking and closed her mouth with her hands.

"What did you just say?" said Miroku as he removed his wife's hands from her mouth.

"Nothing…" She looked away in shame.

"No my love, what did you say?" Everything was quiet for a moment until she just gave up knowing she was caught.

"If she didn't care about him then she wouldn't have kept the baby…" she said quietly as she stared down at her feet. She felt so ashamed. A friend had relied on her to keep a secret but she ended up going back on her word.

"She told me not to say a word to no one about it but I ended up saying it in anger…" he lifted her head up so he could look at her. "You can't say anything Miroku, I made her a promise and I have to keep it. If she knew that I said something then she'll never speak to me again." said Sango as she felt her eyes start to water.

"He has the right to know my darling. He is the father after all. Don't you think by telling Inuyasha this that he'll find a way to bring her back? Wouldn't you rather have her here upset with you then to not have her here and not being able to say that she'll eventually speak to you again?" said Miroku

"I guess you're right; I do miss her a lot. She was my only friend that I saw as my little sister and my only other family besides you and the kids. I want her to come back to us again." said Sango as she wiped a tear that trickled down her face.

"Then lets go find Inuyasha, what do you say?" he said as he offered his hand.

She only smiled as she grabbed her son as they all walked hand in hand to Kaede's hut.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy at work. I said that I wasn't going to update if I didn't get enough reviews but I decided to update anyway because I really like my story even if a lot of people don't (hence the very little reviews). So I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't that exciting but it will in the later chapters, I promise. Buhbye!!**

**Edward-Twilighted: I'm glad you can still read it. Sorry, but I don't want to ruin the story for you by answering your question but trust me, you won't be disappointed. Thanx!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I like to thank everyone for their great reviews so thanks to you guys; you just inspired me to write another chapter so here goes…enjoy!**

"Inuyasha!…Inuyasha we know you're up there so get down here because we need to talk to you, it's important!" yelled Sango from the ground as she attempted to shake the tree of ages.

"Yes, Inuyasha we must speak with you immediately." said Miroku as he realized what his wife was doing and removed her hands from the tree. She chuckled a little at her stupidity then looked up into the tree again with a serious look.

"Inuyasha, don't make me go up there or I'll throw my hiraikotsu and chop off that branch you're on!" said Sango as she angled herself to throw her weapon.

"What are you two blabbing about?" said Inuyasha. They both turned around to see the hanyou walk towards them. Sango quickly put her weapon away to hide how stupid she looked while Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha looked at them both with a confused look on his face as he waited for them to answer.

"Well? What did ya'll want?" asked Inuyasha already annoyed.

"Sango came here to tell you something." said Miroku as he shoved his wife in front of him towards Inuyasha. She gave her husband a death glare then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Um, before I say anything I want to first say that I was only keeping a promise that two girls have with one another so I hope you'll understand that this is not entirely my fault so please don't be mad at me because a word between two friends is…" said Sango as she blabbed on but was cut off by a very annoyed hanyou.

"Will you just tell me already!" yelled Inuyasha as he clenched his fist together and gritted his teeth.

"Well, I'm sorry to bring this up but you know when Kagome left back to her time?…Well…she didn't leave by herself." said Sango as she felt her heat beat out of her chest.

"What do you mean she didn't leave by herself?" asked Inuyasha. He kept his gaze on her while she couldn't help but look away.

"Well, she took someone with her…Inuyasha…she went back to her time pregnant." said

Sango as she kept her gaze on the ground, not being able to look at him in the eyes as she spoke.

"…….WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha as the birds flocked out of the trees and the earth shook a little at his loud outburst. Sango closed her eyes tight as he screamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I made a promise." said Sango

"How could you keep that from me?! You just let her leave here with my pup and didn't do anything to stop her?!" yelled Inuyasha as he got closer to Sango but was blocked by Miroku. He wanted to break something, hit somebody just to let out his anger. He didn't know what to do anymore as he felt his anger rise. He didn't just lose his mate, he lost the fruit of their love as well; the only other person who he would ever care about besides himself and his mate. What else does he have left to look forward to?

The next thing you know he clenched his fist and knocked Miroku on top of his head.

"What was that for? I didn't even do anything wrong?" said Miroku as he rubbed the top of his head which held a huge, red lump.

"Shut up! Now…I can't just sit here like an idiot anymore. I have to find her and bring her back here." said Inuyasha as he sat down under the tree. Sango and Miroku followed suit.

"Inuyasha…I don't think it's going to be that easy. You did hurt her by going back to Kikyo." said Miroku as he kept rubbing his head.

"I know it's not gonna be that easy monk, don't you think I already know that?" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and looked away then he turned his direction back to Miroku. "What are you talking about I hurt her by going back to Kikyo? I never went back to her! I was going to explain to Kagome before she sat me twenty times that I didn't go to Kikyo to get back with her. I went to her so I could end things with her."

"So you weren't planning on going to Hell with Kikyo?" asked Sango curiously as she looked at Inuyasha firmly. For some reason she hated the dead priestess just as much as Kagome did.

"What? No! Why would I have done that if I was with Kagome? Can't you guys get things right for once?" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Then that's great! I'm so glad you weren't really trying to hurt her." said Sango cheerily. She was so happy that her friend had misunderstood things and that she let the secret slip. It was eating her up inside knowing what she knew and knew she couldn't tell a soul. Inuyasha hasn't been the same since she left and in a way she was glad that they would finally get the old Inuyasha back.

"Keh whatever, let's just find a way to get Kagome back." said Inuyasha as he got up and headed towards Kaede's with Sango and Miroku close behind.

Kaede's hut…

"What do you mean the well will only open once and won't for another three years old woman?!" yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.

"Ye heard right Inuyasha, the well will open in three years so ye must be patient." said Kaede as she stirred a pot of boiling soup that was on top of a fire pit.

" I don't have three years you old hag that's why I came to you but you're no help either!" yelled Inuyasha as he slumped down onto the floor.

"Sorry Inuyasha but there's nothing I can do, time and fate are not in my hands to control so like I said; ye must be patient." said Kaede as she served everyone a bowl of soup.

"Keh" was all he said as he took his bowl of soup and gobbled it down.

Miroku looked at him and shook his head. "So all we can do is wait?" asked Miroku as he grabbed his bowl of soup.

"That's right young monk." said the old woman. She handed the last bowl to Sango and ended up having a conversation on how Shippo was doing with his training.

"Great!…Now what are we gonna do for three years?!" said Inuyasha already annoyed that he wasn't going to see his mate and his pup for another three years so he got up and walked out. Miroku watched as he left the hut. _"The three years will go by quickly my friend, just have patience." _said Miroku silently as he went back to eating his soup.

Inuyasha found a near by tree and climbed it only to slump onto a branch that was high up from the ground. He sat there as he watched the stars twinkle and he smiled as he thought about his mother. _"I wish you were here mother, I need your help on this one. I can't stand to be alone anymore, I need my family with me. How can I go on for another three years without her? A year was bad enough; I don't think I can go another. Please help me…" _said Inuyasha silently as he felt his eyes start to get heavy and the dream world take him away.

Three years later…

"Mommy! I can't wait for my birfday! I'm gonna be this many!" said the jittery child as she held up four fingers to her mom.

"That's right sweetie, you're growing up to be such a big girl that I don't know if mommy can carry you anymore if you get a booboo." said Kagome as she smiled down at her beautiful daughter. He daughter was going to be four years old tomorrow and she can already tell that she'll be beautiful when she's older. Her raven hair went down to her mid thigh with the beautiful silver highlights that brought out her half brown half amber eyes. Inuome always wore a hat to hide her ears because she was always a little self conscious even at her young age. Always thought somebody would make fun of her because she was a little different. She was already becoming her father's daughter.

"It's ok mommy, I'll just sit on your lap if I get huwt." said Inuome in her cute little girl voice.

"Ok sweetie, that's sounds like a good idea to me." said Kagome as she chuckled. She slowly bent over and picked her up. "But since you won't be four until tomorrow then I think I can handle it today." said Kagome as she giggled walking towards Inuome's room. Inuome giggled right back as she wrapped her arms around her mom's neck to hug her as Kagome carried her.

"Are we gonna see grandma and uncle Souta today?" asked the little girl as she shifted in mother's arms. Kagome hissed a little and gently put her daughter down. Inuome heard her and tilted her head in confusion. "Mommy are you ok? Do you have a booboo?" asked Inuome as she tried to lift up her mom's sleeves but was stopped by her mom.

"No sweetie I'm fine. Let's get you ready to take you to grandma's house ok?" said Kagome as she smiled weakly.

"Yay! Ok! Can I wear my wed powka dot dwess?" said Inuome as she struggled to open her closet doors. Kagome smiled as she watched her daughter struggle and opened the closet for her.

"Yes sweetie you can." said Kagome as she undressed her daughter and put her dress on. "Now did you brush your hair because I know how much you don't like to do that?" asked Kagome as she finished zipping up the dress.

"Yes mommy…" said the little girl as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok well I'm going to go take a bath and get ready ok? You can go ahead and play with your dollies while you wait for me." said Kagome as she watched Inuome run to her Barbie doll set and started to play house. She smiled at her daughter's innocence and walked out of her daughter's room and closed the door. She turned around to only be greeted by her husband.

"Hey honey I'm home, how was your day?" asked Hojo as he pecked her on the lips.

"It was good, I did a little cleaning around the house and got some last minute things done for Inuome's birthday party tomorrow. How was your day?" said Kagome

"Long day, so many cases that I have to deal with but you wouldn't understand. Is dinner ready?" said Hojo as he took off his suit jacket and loosened up his tie.

"Yea it's on the table ready for you." said Kagome as she looked away. She felt her heart beat out of her chest as she felt him get closer to her.

"I knew our little discussion yesterday would bring some sense into you. That's why I love you so much." said Hojo as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her neck and gave it a wet kiss then walked away towards the dining table. Kagome stayed silent for a second as she felt disgusted but scared at the same time.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to go to my mother's house. I'm going to take Inuome with me." said Kagome as she opened the door to her room.

"Ok honey, don't be out too long." said Hojo as he kept eating his dinner. She didn't say a word as she closed the door behind her and went into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and checked the temperature to make sure it was warm enough. She slowly shed her clothes and went into the shower and immediately started to scrub her body roughly as the water hit her body. As she did this; visions of what happened last night came back to her.

"_I told you not to_ _put shrimp in it, you know I'm allergic to shrimp. What are you trying to do? Kill me?" yelled Hojo waving his arms all about in Kagome's face. She flinched and closed her eyes tightly._

"_No…but please don't yell; you'll wake up Inuome." said Kagome quietly not looking at him._

"_Don't yell? DON'T YELL?! I can yell whenever I feel like it! This is my fuckin' house! Don't ever tell me what the fuck to do! You're my wife so act like it!" yelled Hojo as he slapped her across the face. She fell back some as she put her hand over her now red cheek. Her eyes went wide at the sudden blow to her face. She couldn't believe that he just hit her. The same Hojo that use to bring her things for her "illnesses", the one who use to caress her when she was down, the one who loved her child like his own just hit her. He grabbed her by the wrist as he slammed his lips onto hers in a demanding manner. She tried to push him away but she failed as he was much stronger than her. He started to rip off her shirt and fondle her breast._

"_No stop it please! You're hurting me Hojo! Please stop!" yelled Kagome as she tried to push him off of her. He grabbed her and slammed her to the floor. She tried to get up but he held on to her arms tightly to keep her from moving. He started to lick her neck and then moved his hands to take off his shirt and unbutton his pants._

"_We haven't done anything in so long; you should learn to pleasure your husband more. But you don't because I know you still think about that freak that left you." said Hojo as he finished taking off his pants but still stayed above her. She didn't yell or scream for help because she didn't want to wake her daughter and have her see this so she laid there and closed her eyes tightly as she prepared herself for what was about to happen next. Her visions ended with her arching her back in pain with tear stained cheeks._

She continued scrubbing herself until her skin was red besides the spots on her arms that were already black and blue from Hojo's assault. She stopped scrubbing and sank down to sit on the tub and began to cry. She sobbed as she curled up in fettle position and rocked back and forth. She felt so dirty and pathetic that she couldn't protect herself without Inuyasha around. If he was there then what happened last night wouldn't of happened at all. She began to sob again as realization came to her. _"I made the biggest mistake of my life. How do I get myself out of this? I need to get out of here with Inuome and never come back to this Hell ever again." _she said silently as she continued to sob as the water from the shower head hid her tears.

**There's chapter 6 I think? Sorry, I've lost track of chapters but anyway I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys think. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow. See ya!!**

**Inuyashasdaughter15: yea I know the Hobo thing sux lol, but you'll see that it'll get better in time.**

**Kittykritik: thanx for your review. You are absolutely right. Mabye later on more readers will be interested.**

**Inu's-gur-karey: I can't wait either.**


	8. Chapter 7

There were balloons everywhere in all different shape and colors with colorful streamers that made it seem like a child's wonderland. Kids from the neighborhood were running around as they played tag and cops and robbers, laughter filling up the area. It seemed like every kid was there attending the event except for one birthday girl that stood in a corner by herself. She stood there with hurt in her eyes as she watched the other kids play and envied their happiness.

"Inuome? Sweetie why are you here by yourself?" said Kagome as she knelt down to her daughter's eye level. She felt the pain coming from her daughter because of the connection that she shared with her, it must have been a demon thing. Her heart broke at the aura that she was emitting as her unhappiness grew.

"I don't like them mommy because they don't want to be my friends…they hate me…" said the little girl as she rubbed her eyes trying to hide her tears. She never liked showing her tears to anyone because she always had the urge to show that she was strong and that crying was a sign of weakness. Kagome moved her daughter's hands away from her eyes, fixing her birthday hat that hid her ears and kept her eye contact.

"How do you know that? They probably are not playing with you because they think you don't want them to be your friends. I bet you anything they will want you to join in if you just go up to them." said Kagome as she smiled and wiped the tears from her daughter's face.

"Ok mommy, I'll try." said the little girl. She hugged her mom, ran off and approached the kids that were running around. Kagome smiled as she watched her daughter introduce herself and seeing the kids smile at her and do the same. They all decided to play hide and go seek and chose Inuome to be the seeker. She went to a tree and closed her eyes and tried to count to ten as best as she could. Kagome giggled a little hearing her go from four to eight, completely skipping the other numbers in between that. She turned around to see her husband flirting with one of the single mothers that came with her son; she rolled her eyes as she watched them laugh heartedly at some lame joke that he probably pulled out of his ass. Hojo then looked at her and winked so she quickly turned her head towards the cake and thought that it was about time to sing to the birthday girl. Everything was going so perfect for Inuome that nothing was going to ruin it for her.

"Miss Kagome! Miss Kagome! I think Inuome is sick!" said one of the kids named Suko. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at the child's words and frantically ran towards where they led her and saw Inuome on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god! Inuome?! Inuome! Sweetie wake up please!" She said shaking her daughter then looked around to find her lecherous husband. "Hojo help me please!" she yelled. Hojo quickly turned his head from the voluptuous woman that he was talking to to see who was calling him then ran when he saw Inuome motionless in Kagome's arms.

"What happened?" asked Hojo as he took the child from her arms. He felt her hands shake in utter fear as she slowly handed him the child. He looked at the child; she looked as though she was only sleeping. He then looked at her to get a response from her but her face was completely blank and pale.

"Kagome? Honey I need you to breath and tell me what happened." said Hojo

"That's the thing, I don't know. Suko came here and told me that something was wrong with her and when I came I found her this way." She breathed in deeply as she tried to regain self control. "What do we do? We have to do something please; she's all I have." said Kagome as her vision blurred with tears so she couldn't see the sudden change in her husbands face that looked like it could have been jealousy.

"Just come with me inside." he said standing up walking towards their house. Before he walked in, he turned around to all the frightened mothers and fathers. "I'm sorry but we are going to have to cut this party short, don't worry Inuome will be fine." They all looked at each other confused as to why they didn't decide to call 911 but they didn't ask questions as they grabbed their kids and headed out.

They placed the fragile child onto the couch as they examined her.

"She seems to be fine. She still has her natural color although her breathing is a little irregular." said Hojo as he checked Inuome's pulse.

"Let me take her to my mother's house, Souta can see her. He kind of learned some things from my grandfather before he passed away so he should know how to deal with her situation better than any modern doctor. So please let me take her." she said as she pleaded with her husband. He looked into her tear filled eyes and nodded, giving her permission to go. She quickly grabbed Inuome's limp body, ran out to the car, put her inside, and drove away to her mother's house.

Hojo watched them drive away feeling a hard lump in his chest causing his heart to speed up. His fists clenched together trying to hold back the emotion that wants to burst out, that emotion called jealousy. _" What makes that pathetic abomination more important than me? Disgusting little brat thinks she can be just like daddy and take her away from me? We'll see about that…" _he said to himself before he walked back inside and closed the door behind him.

Himiko's house…

Once she got there she quickly got Inuome out of the car and began to bang on the door.

"Mom! Souta! Let me in please! I need help!" yelled Kagome as she continued to bang on the door. Less than thirty seconds later her mom opened the door to see her daughter and granddaughter but only one of them still conscious.

"What happened to Inuome?!" said Himiko letting Kagome come in.

"I need Souta, where is he?" said Kagome as she started to survey the room looking for her brother.

"He's upstairs in his room, want me to go get him?" said Himiko as she went up the stairs not waiting for Kagome to answer. One minute later Souta came downstairs in a hurry.

"Hey sis what happened to Inuome?" he said as he took the child into his arms and laid her on the couch. She looked fine, as though she was sleeping but knew something was wrong by her irregular heart beats.

"I don't know, she was just fine a little while ago playing with some kids that came to her birthday party then the next thing I know I find her on the ground unconscious." said Kagome as she tried to be strong and hold back her tears. Souta stared at her for a minute watching her breathing then checked her pupils. What he saw made him gasp a little then he quickly shut them closed.

"What is it? Why did you gasp? What's wrong with her Souta please tell me!" she said as she kept her gaze on her brother. She began to pant hard, her hands began to sweat as she was scared at what her brother was about to tell her.

"It's strange actually. Inuome is only quarter demon correct?"

"Yea of course, you know that. Why?"

"Well…her eyes look a little blood shot and from the looks of it…" he said as he opened her mouth. "she's beginning to have fangs?" he said as he closed her mouth again.

"What are you talking about? She's never had fangs or blood shot eyes. Are you sure you aren't just seeing things?" said Kagome as she turned her attention to her daughter

"Look for yourself." he said as he moved out the way for Kagome to see. She gasped as she examined her daughter and hopped back a little.

"You weren't kidding. What's going on with her Souta? Do you know?" said a worried Kagome.

"Gramps told me something before he died, he said that something strange was going to happen to Inuome because she's not really from here. That in modern time demons no longer exist and don't belong so in a way neither does Inuome. He told me not to be to worried about it because Inuome is more human than anything else but after seeing this then I think the fact that she has demon blood in her is causing problems." said Souta as he remembered his grandfather speaking his last words to him in his death bed.

"Then what does her being part demon have anything to do with what's going on with her right now." asked Kagome still confused.

"She needs her father sis. He's the only one that can keep her from losing control. If he's not around to teach her than who knows what could happen." said Souta as he looked at his sister seriously. He saw the pain in her eyes and fear. He knew his sister better than anyone and knew she was debating at this very moment.

"I can't go to him Souta, I can't. I don't want him to know about Inuome. He's probably upset with me still for leaving and if he knew about her then he would try to take her away from me, I know it. Please Souta, there has to be another way." said Kagome as she pleaded with her brother for another answer to her problem. She searched his eyes and saw nothing knowing that there really was no other way.

"I'm sorry sis…" said Souta as he got up and walked away. Immediately Himiko went to her daughter and comforted her. She hid her face into her mom's shoulder and cried.

"Mom, if I do decide to do this which I know I have to; how am I going to get to him? The well is completely sealed off. How am I going to do this?" she said as she faced her mom. Himiko looked at her with pity written all over her face then suddenly it was like a light bulb lit up on top of her head.

"I think I know. If there's a will there's a way." said Himiko before she quickly went upstairs into her room then went right back down with something in her hands.

"Here, take this. Your grandfather gave it to me and told me to give it to you." said Himiko as she handed her daughter the object.

"What is it?" she said as she examined it. It looked like any ordinary rock that was a dark grey color though with old Japanese writing all over it which was what made it different.

"I don't know exactly but he told me one day that he knew what you did broke you and he noticed that you weren't the same cheerful granddaughter that he always knew so he had given me something that was passed down from generation to generation. That rock that you hold he said was an amulet that would do anything that the heart desired but the desire had to be pure." said Himiko as she held her daughter's hands.

"So how do I know it still works and nobody has used it already?" asked Kagome as she felt a little unsure about it. She knew her grandfather as to be one that was never really right about things which always made him seem a little crazy.

"I asked the same question and he told me that nobody as never needed it because they lived happy, healthy lives. So I know it'll work because you need this more than anyone." said her mom as she gave her her infamous warm smile that always seemed to ease Kagome whenever she was down.

"Alright mom, I'll try. By the way, do you know how long the well will stay open if this works?" said Kagome with doubt in her voice.

"I'm not sure sweetheart but maybe your friends will be able to explain it to you when you get there." she said smiling. Kagome smiled back then looked at her daughter seeing her shift slightly in her sleep. She walked up to her and noticed her breathing went back to normal and the same with her eyes and teeth when she looked. She then picked up her daughter, grabbed one of her mother's hats, then walked outside to the shed that surrounded the well. She was hesitant at first because she hadn't been in there since Inuome was born so it was a bit awkward for her. She took deep breaths in and out before she finally opened the door and looked down at the well. It looked exactly as how she left it. She started to reminisce and see herself leaning against the well crying her heart out when she just finished making her wish to seal it away and now she's about to make another wish but to reopen it. She felt her world spin as she started to get strange sensations in her stomach.

"Oh gosh, if this works and I see Inuyasha; what do I say? Oh hi Inuyasha, long time no see, oh by the way he's our daughter that you've never met before. I hope you're not mad that I've kept her from you for almost five years." said Kagome sarcastically to herself as she slowly approached the well. At first she hesitated and thought about just forgetting about the whole thing and finding a different way to solve her problems but she knew she couldn't stop. She had to help her daughter and fast. So once she finally mustered the courage to get it over with she gripped on the amulet tightly and looked down at her sleeping daughter before closing her eyes.

"I wish for the well to reopen so I can save my daughter." she said softly. Her eyes flew open as a bright purple and red light surrounded the den that came straight from the well. Kagome took in a deep breath as the light consumed her and her daughter.

In the feudal era…

It was dark as the crickets played their night music and the stars lighting up the sky. Inuyasha's ears twitched a little and his nose did the same. Once he noticed the familiar scent in the air his eyes flew open and he looked around. Inuyasha turned his head to his right as he felt Kaede sit up from her sleep and gasp.

"The well has opened."

**There's chapter 7! I know! Hobo! Gross! But hey, it was a good chapter anyway. I wanted to make Hobo have an evil side to him because in the real story he was just too nice and it bothered the hell out of me so I made him a little crazy. Thanx for the reviews. I'll be working on chapter 8 shortly.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh ok…I don't know if I'm going to make this chapter the chapter where they meet again; depends how I feel while I'm writing. I'm excited that she's back too so I'm all jittery right now but I feel like it helps my writing if I listen to some Inuyasha music while I'm doing it (you guys should try it too). Well anyway, here goes…**

Once everything seemed to stop she slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness but as she looked up she noticed the sky shining brightly with the sun still rising into the well which gave it some light.

"I'm here…" she said as she heard her heart beat loudly from her chest. Everything felt the same as when she use to always come from her time to this one. Memories flooded her mind as she continued to stare up into the sky. Seeing Sango again will make her feel so much better especially those kids of hers; she knew they would love to meet Inuome. To also see Shippo again would bring so much joy back into her life. He always put a smile back onto her face whenever she was down. A small smile crept onto her face as she looked down at her daughter and noticed her moan a little.

"Mommy? Where are we?" asked Inuome as she slowly opened her eyes and shielded them as the sun finished rising for the new morning; hitting her eyes.

"We're home." said Kagome as she pushed her daughter up the well and followed right after. She looked around and took in a deep breath to smell that familiar air and smiled. She looked down at her daughter that looked confused as ever and grabbed her hand.

"We're going to go visit an old friend of mine. It's a little of a walk but we'll get there in no time." said Kagome as she began to walk to the direction of Sango's hut.

"But where's Hojo?" asked the little girl. Inuome knew that Hojo wasn't her real father because her mother told her so. She always asked about her real father but Kagome would only look at her, smile, and tell her stories about different adventures that they use to have together and would always end the story with 'your daddy was strong and brave'. So after a while she stopped asking about him and asked about other adventures while being tucked in at night.

During their walk Inuome looked around and noticed nothing but trees and dirt and every now and then see an animal run by which scared her a little. "Mommy I'm scared, this doesn't look like home to me." said the little girl as she got closer to her mom and gripped her hand tighter.

"We're almost there." said Kagome as she looked down at her daughter and smiled to comfort her.

Kaede's hut…

"What are you talking about old hag? How would you know that?" said Inuyasha as he looked at the stunned old priestess.

"It's been three years, has it not?" said Kaede as she slowly got up and headed outside. Inuyasha didn't answer as he just stared off in thought. _"It pretty much has been three years since we last talked about the well awakening again. Could she be right? Then that means maybe Kagome is here. It's just that smell…It smells like her but I smell something else too; something different." _said Inuyasha to himself as he was still in disbelief that his Kagome had come back to him.

"Keh, whatever old woman. You don't know what you're talking about." said Inuyasha as he followed Kaede outside. Once he stepped out it was like something hit his nose hard, the smell became stronger. _"It can't be…"_

A little ways further down…

After what seemed like forever for Inuome they finally reached Sango's hut. It looked exactly the same as how she left it. A good size for a cozy hut since they had three children. She stopped for a moment, scared that someone that she didn't want to see was there but knew she couldn't turn back now as she approached the hut and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened and she saw a pair of eyes through the crack that were once soft then went wide as the door flew open.

"Kagome! Oh heavens it's you! You're here! I can't believe it! Miroku!" yelled Sango as she embraced her friend with a hug. Kagome smiled as she returned the hug and laughed at her best friend who was screaming with joy. Once she let her go to let her breath she looked down at the person that was beside Kagome and gasped. A little girl identical to Kagome stood behind her mother hiding with a rather scared look to her. Kagome noticed Sango starring and decided to introduce her daughter.

"Oh by the way, this is my daughter Inuome." she said as she knelt down to face her daughter. "Inuome this is my best friend Sango, sweetie go ahead and say hello." said Kagome as she shoved her to Sango. Inuome was a little hesitant at first but then felt comfortable when she saw her and stuck out her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you." she said in her little girl voice.

"Nice to meet you too." said Sango as she smiled and shook her hand. Inuome quickly went back to her mother and grabbed her hand.

"She's beautiful Kagome." said Sango as she stared at the strange object that the little girl had on her head. She knelt down and looked at the child. "What's that on your head sweetie, it's very pretty." asked Sango curiously having a good feeling what was under that object.

"It's my hat, it covers my…" started Inuome was cut off by her mother.

"Sweetie why don't you go play with the little girls over there, I bet they would like another little girl to play with them." said Kagome nervously as she pointed at Sango's daughters playing with the butterflies. "Ok!" yelled Inuome as she ran to the little girls playing. Sango looked up at Kagome with a raised eyebrow then got up.

"What's going on Kagome? What are you trying to hide from me? Don't you remember what you told me before you left?" said Sango seriously. Before Kagome could say anything a man's voice interrupted them.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner my dear, I was just trying to get our son dressed and was putting up a good fight." said Miroku approaching with messy hair and his clothes a bit out of place.

"I can tell…" said Kagome with a small smile.

"Oh Kagome! Welcome back old friend. You look better than ever!" said the monk as he reached over to hug Kagome and surprisingly didn't put his hands where they didn't belong which shocked Kagome some.

"Looks like you've been behaving yourself Miroku. Good job Sango." said Kagome as she chuckled.

"Took a few hits on the back of the head but eventually it sunk through to him." said Sango with a proud smirk. Miroku only blushed brightly at her comment.

"So what brings you back here?" asked Miroku hiding his "I already know" face. She looked at him for a moment noticing he was hiding something but shrugged it off.

"Um, I'm here for my daughter. There's something that she needs that I thought would help her so I was going to head to Kaede's to see what she could give me but wanted to stop by here first to say hello." said Kagome nervously as she pressed her lips together.

"Oh so you're not staying?" asked Sango with a raised eyebrow. She had to keep Kagome here somehow so Inuyasha could find her but how, she didn't know.

"No, my husband is waiting for us so I should get back as soon as possible." she looked at them both as they looked at each other in disbelief.

"Oh I see…so you went through all the trouble of getting back over here just for some herbal medicine?" asked Miroku as he cut in. He knew she was lying and he just caught her and in a way Kagome knew she was caught.

"Yea…um…I'm going to take Inuome with me now and head over to Kaede's. I'll see you guys again before I leave. I have missed you guys so much that I would hate to just leave so fast." said Kagome

"So then lets go together to Kaede's, I have to go get some things from her anyway. Miroku, I'll be back." said Sango as she grabbed Kagome by the arm and walked towards Kaede's hut.

"Uh…sure…w-why not?…Um, Inuome! Come sweetie!" yelled Kagome nervously as her daughter came running towards them to keep up.

Kaede's hut…

"I'm heading out old woman. I'll be back in a little while so I think you'll be fine by yourself for a little." said Inuyasha as he grabbed his tetsusaiga (eek! I don't know if I spelled it right). Lately Kaede hasn't been feeling her greatest, her age has been getting the best of her so Inuyasha decided to stay with her for a while to watch over her.

"You weren't going to see if ye could find Kagome, were ye?" said Kaede as she kept stirring a pot filled with something that Inuyasha didn't know about.

"Feh…" was all he said as he headed out the door.

Fifteen minutes she heard her name being called.

"Lady Kaede, it's me Sango!" she yelled as she entered the hut with Kagome and Inuome.

"Hello Sango…Kagome? Ye are here?" said Kaede as she smiled at her. _"I was correct."_ she said to herself as she let them join her.

"What brings ye here young miko?" said Kaede as she was eyeing the young child with her.

"Well, this is my daughter Inuome…she needs your help…"

"What kind of help does she need?" asked Kaede

"Um…she needs…she needs…" said Kagome. She hesitated, trying to keep from telling them the truth about Inuome. Fearing one of the worst fears she could ever face, losing her daughter forever so she contemplated in her head whether or not to be honest with them.

"Go ahead Kagome, just tell us the truth. I know you're hiding something from us besides the fact that I know who your daughter really is. Please just tell us the truth and we will help you in anyway we can. Remember what you told me before you left?" said Sango as she grabbed her 'sister's' hand. She felt Kagome's hands start to tremble. Her mouth started to tremble as well then she burst into tears not being able to handle it anymore.

"She needs Inuyasha's help! She needs her father!"

"Why does she need him child?" asked Kaede.

"B-because he's the only one that c-can control her demon side." she finished as she burst into loud sobs. They both stared at her in shock, not believing what they just heard.

"Don' cwhy mommy." said Inuome as she embraced her mother. She wiped her tears as she embraced her daughter right back. She then looked at Sango which almost broke Sango's heart at the sight before her.

"Please don't tell him just yet, let me find him and tell him so she can at least meet him once. But I guess you were right Sango, he at least deserves to know." she said while stroking her daughter's head. Sango quickly took her sleeve and wiped her cheeks.

"You have no idea…" mumbled Sango which Kagome heard and looked at her 'sister'.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome as she glared at her.

"Uuuuhhh…." started Sango but was cut off by a voice coming from outside.

"Hey Kaede I came back because I smelled…Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he walked in unexpectedly. He completely went wide eyed when he entered and found Kagome sitting in front of the fire pit with someone in her arms. His nose was right, he knew Kagome's scent anywhere but was still a little confused when he could still smell a mixture of her scent and someone else's. Sango looked at him and smiled and looked at Kaede. They both knew that it was their time to leave them be so they both got up and left.

"Inuyasha…"

**Ok so there's chapter 8 for all you impatient people, lol jk! Yea, that's where I'm leaving it for now. I'll update as soon as my job lets me (but I'm off tomorrow hint, hint; wink, wink). Take care!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I had a lot of things to do and I'm trying to finish this before this tropical storm cuts off my power. Anyway, I apologize again to everyone (I kind of had writers block anyway), enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I never did and tear never will…unless I become rich and buy Inuyasha from Takahashi and make a better ending to the manga and the show. (A girl can dream…)**

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome as she held on to her daughter. She felt her heart beat speed up through her chest. The only sounds that were heard was the crackling of the fire and the pot that was boiling with Kaede's strange brew. They both stared at each other as though they were reading each others minds through their eyes and with that sudden pause all the feelings that she thought were gone came back to her full force.

He couldn't believe it as he stared into the eyes of his beloved. He cautiously took a step forward and was shocked as he noticed that she neither moved or flinched so he took that as his opportunity to take another step forward. He felt his heart race faster with each step he took as he approached her. Then after what seemed like an eternity for him he finally reached Kagome and looked down at her as she still kept her position holding her daughter.

Kagome looked up at him as she felt her body freeze on the spot but took a deep breath as she let go of Inuome and stood up to face him.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again Kagome." he said as he moved a loose strand of hair from her face. She closed her eyes as she took in his touch, remembering how it made her feel when he use to caress her. "I've missed you so much, I've thought about you everyday." he said as he took her hand in his.

"And I've thought about you every morning, afternoon, and night." said Kagome as she kept her gaze on him. He smiled as he looked down at her hand that was in his possession then went wide eyed as he noticed her ring.

"What's this?" he whispered as he kept his gaze on the ring.

"…." she kept silent, feeling guilt over come her. She tried to pull her hand away but that only made him tighten his grip on it. He felt panic over come him but didn't understand why until he remembered the past conversations him and Kagome had about her modern ways of marriage.

"You found another mate?" asked Inuyasha as he felt his blood boil through his veins. His instincts told him to find the intruder and kill him but he tried hard to keep his cool as he remembered that he was with Kagome.

"L-let me explain p-please." said Kagome nervously as she tried to speak.

"You left me to find another mate wench?! How could you? I knew I smelled someone else on you!" yelled Inuyasha as he threw her hand from his grip and glared at her with much anger.

"What do you mean how could I? You're one to talk! By the way, how's Kikyo doing? Have you made that dead carcass your mate yet?" yelled Kagome sarcastically as she felt like her body was on fire. They continued to bicker at each other while Inuome quietly observed the scene between her mother and this man she didn't know.

"If you would of let me explain what really happened instead of running away and abandoning me like everybody seems to do to me then you would have found out the truth. I wouldn't know how Kikyo's been because the last time I saw her was five years ago! What you walked in on wasn't a reunion, it was a goodbye you wench!" said Inuyasha

"Bullshit Inuyasha! You kissed her, I saw it! How could you?!" yelled Kagome as she poked him on the chest. He rolled his eyes.

"Are we about to have this argument again? I thought I already explained it to you wench!" He yelled but then stopped himself. "…I'm sorry Kagome, that you had to see that…but tell me what have you done with your precious mate?" said Inuyasha with a raised brow. Her face went from pale to red with anger and embarrassment but she couldn't respond. This only made Inuyasha more upset than before and he went silent as well.

"You didn't…did you?" Inuyasha accusingly asked.

"That's not fair, I didn't ask you anything like that ever. I didn't mean to…" she started but was cut off rudely by an enraged hanyou.

"Whore!" yelled Inuyasha as he stared at her with anger and hate, yet he felt a pain in his heart as well.

"What did you just call me?!" yelled Kagome as she felt her anger hit the high point and without thinking she slaps Inuyasha across the face hard enough to leave a handprint. He balls up his fists and clenches his teeth as he turns to walk away.

"Maybe it was a mistake you returning here, you should go back home to your mate." said Inuyasha as he headed out of the hut. He stopped in his tracks at the sound of a tiny voice behind him.

"Inuwasha? Don't go." said Inuome as she stepped from behind her mother with tears in her eyes. She looked at him as she observed his features and noticed the two ears that so closely resembled her own. He slowly faced her and remembered what Sango and Miroku confessed years ago to him.

Inuome started to remember all those stories that her mom told her of her father and all the adventures they shared. Was this the same man? Her father?

Inuome faced her father and slowly removed her hat from her head as the two ears perked up from the top of her head. Inuyasha and Inuome locked eyes as they studied each other up and down noticing their similarities.

Instant love and recognition swelled inside of him, this was his pup. Inuyasha fought back the tears as all the anger that he felt vanished. He slowly and gently knelt down in front of her and embraced his daughter for the first time.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she witnessed what just happened between her daughter and Inuyasha. She knelt down next to them and joined in the embrace. The family was finally together. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the crackling fire and the boiling pot and tears.

"Aaaawww…" said Sango from outside the doorway of the hut then quickly covered her mouth as she noticed she was heard.

"Way to blow our cover my dear." said Miroku as he too covered her mouth while his other hand found its way onto her round ass taking the opportunity as they were bent over.

"Alright you guys you can come in now, we know you're there." said Kagome as she giggled and stood up. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes as he picked up Inuome as she snuggled into his chest recognizing that this man was her father.

Kagome slowly yet privately removed the ring from her finger and stuffed it into the pocket of her pants. Somehow she knew she wouldn't need it again, this was her home. It always had been.

What seemed like hours passed as the group of friends were reunited and joked about old times Inuome and Sango's twin girls, Miani and Sako played merrily til they fell asleep by the fire. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Kagome, come walk with me." said Inuyasha as he held out his hand for her to take. She looked into his amber eyes and smiled taking his hand in hers and walked out of Kaede's hut into the moonlit night.

"Where are we going?" asked Kagome curiously as she followed him.

"You'll see." he said as he smirked to himself. Twenty minutes later they finally came upon a clearing in the forest and she stared out into it as she took in how beautiful it looked as the moonlight shined on it. The soft yellow flowers rested on the ground like a huge blanket ready for them to lay on. On the edge of the clearing flowed a stream as it glistened in the moonlight letting off a quiet sound of trickling water. The fireflies floated above gently as it seemed like they lit a path for them to follow through the clearing. He continued to walk until they reached the middle all the while the fireflies were tickling her face.

"Lay down with me." said Inuyasha as he laid down and took her with him. They were in complete silence as they stared into the sky and watched the stars.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean for it to get this far. I should have listened to…" started Kagome but stopped when she was cut off.

"Shhh…" said Inuyasha as he turned over until he was on top of her. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and took in her scent.

"Forget about it, it's over now." said Inuyasha as he licked her neck starting for the crook of it to her jaw line. She took in a sharp breath as she felt his moist tongue leave a wet trail on her neck.

"I'll never leave you again." whispered Kagome as she wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Inuyasha growled as he felt himself become more aroused. She smirked as she pushed her hips up to grind onto his pelvis which only caused another growl to escape his lips.

"Kagome…I've waited so long." said Inuyasha in a husky voice as his lips brushed along hers sensually. He suddenly placed his lips on hers and she gasped as his actions came unexpected to her. He took the opportunity as her lips were parted to slip his tongue into her wet cavern. She moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance but Kagome gave in as Inuyasha won the battle. She felt like putty as he continued to massage her mouth with his tongue. Every motion caused from his tongue caused her to become more and more wet in the area where she wanted him in the most.

He slowly broke the kiss as he trailed small kisses down from her chin to her chest and was frustrated as he noticed that she still had her shirt on. She noticed his frustration and took her shirt from the hem and pulled it up and over her head and through it somewhere beside her. He smirked and watched as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra and threw it where she threw her shirt. He stared in fascination at the two orbs in front of him and moved on of his hands to the right one and started to massage it. She arched her back in shear pleasure at his actions which caused Inuyasha to groan as he felt his shaft poke hard through his pants. He took the other breast into his mouth as he continued to massage the other. Kagome started to pant in pure ecstasy as she felt his tongue swirl around her hardened nipple.

"Inuyasha…please…I need you…" said Kagome softly as she gripped onto his haori trying to pull it off. He abandoned her breasts and quickly grabbed her hands and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Let me…" said Inuyasha as he sat up and untied his haori and threw it aside and did the same with the rest of his garments. Kagome went wide eyed as she took in the sight in front of her. There he was, Inuyasha in all his naked glory ready to take her. She felt her face turn a bright shade of red and felt her heart start to race as she started to unbutton her pants and slowly take them off one leg at a time. He swiftly approached her and laid on top of her once again and slowly slid her underwear off of her and discarded it. They both stayed in silence as they stared at each other's bodies. He always loved how Kagome was so petite and how she had the body of a goddess and she loved how his body always was so toned due to all the battles they dealt with. He smirked as he took her mouth into his once again and trailed his hand down her chest, down her stomach, and on top of her crotch. She moaned a little as she felt his hand brush against her jewel.

"mmm…please…" said Kagome as she broke the kiss and began to breath heavily. He knew what she wanted, he knew exactly what to do. He took his hand and slid his finger into her. She moaned out loud arching her back in pleasure as she felt his finger pump in and out of her slowly. She began to get frustrated at his slow pace and he could sense it. He began to pump his finger in and out faster with each stroke. She felt her orgasm coming and so did he as she dug her nails into his back which caused him to hiss in pain and pleasure. To quicken things he slid in a second finger and continued his speed. She screamed as her orgasm exploded out of her and feeling the juices trail down Inuyasha's fingers. He took his fingers into his mouth and licked up her juices. After he was done he kissed her lips once more allowing her to taste herself. She never knew she tasted so good.

"I need you inside me Inuyasha, take me please." begged Kagome with her eyes closed. He parted her legs as he positioned himself between them.

"Open your eyes, look at me." said Inuyasha huskily. She slowly opened her eyes and saw his amber ones staring at her and unexpectedly he thrust into her. She moaned loudly as she held onto to him and wrapped her legs around him which allowed him to go deeper. He groaned as he felt her walls completely around his shaft. It had been so long for him since he last felt that pleasure that he always got when he made love to her. It was like all their emotions came out at once as they were joined. He stared into her eyes as he made the first thrust into her. She moaned quietly but each one got louder as he continued to thrust into her. Every stroke seemed better than the last as they felt themselves get closer to their peaks.

"Oh god harder." said Kagome as she dug her nails into his back. He didn't disobey as his thrusts quickened. She felt her orgasm rush through her as she felt she was being sent to the skies. Her back arched in pure ecstasy as she felt herself coming down from her high. Inuyasha felt her walls tighten around his shaft which triggered his orgasm and spilled his seed into her. Once the last drop left him his arms felt weak and he collapsed on top of Kagome but he didn't want to crush her so he grabbed her and flipped them over to where she was on top.

He began to caress her back soothingly as she rested her head on his chest. With his other hand he grabbed his haori and placed it over themselves. She began to trace the creases on his body and gasped when she noticed a huge scar on his chest that was never there before.

"Inuyasha, what happened here?" asked Kagome as she stared at the scar. He looked down to see what she was looking at and suddenly his face changed from relief to annoyance.

"Sesshomaru…"

**Chapter 10 Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru, coming soon. Byeee!!**


	11. Chapter 10

Inuyasha traced his hand along the scar on his chest as his amber eyes took on a fierce look. He could still hear the sound of steel clashing from the memory of his recent battle with his brother Sesshoumaru. Kagome gave him a worried look but he held her close to him in a reassuring way.

" I'm ok, really… it's just a scratch " He grinned as he remembered Sesshoumaru's own scar he likely had from Inuyahsa's final attack in the duel.

" Well aren't you going to tell me what happened at least?!" Kagome insisted.

" Fine if you must know… Only if you promise not to pester me about it again" he mumbled as he began to re tell the story……

_Two years earlier……_

_The old tree was still standing. Where it always was and probably still is to this day. The Hanyou fixed his eyes on Thee Tree of Ages once again this week. He frequented this place often ever since kagome left him. Inuyasha spent most his time taking his frustration on no one and nothing in particular with his training and sword mastery. Yet he always ended up back at this place where he first met his lost love. Yet today was different, something was out of place and foul around the tree. He picked up an old familiar scent as his ears pricked up. Inuyasha was immediately on guard. His clawed hand slowly reached for the handle of Tetsusaiga…._

_Sesshomaru knew he would find his Hanyou brother lingering around this old place eventually. It had been a few months since his encounter with Kikyo as strange as it was. If what she told him was true this might be his best chance to catch the hanyou distracted and weak. And the Tetsusaiga would finally be his as it rightfully was. How dare Inuyasha pretend to be worthy of this sword!… He was well hidden in the branches of The Tree of Ages but knew his time unnoticed was limited. He unsheathed his own legendary sword Toukijin and without another hesitation launched out at the tree at the Hanyou!!_

" _NOW YOU DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL LITTLE BROTHER!" Sesshomaru spat out as he charged out at Inuyasha with frightening speed. His sword was raised high above his body and within seconds seemed would strike a fatal blow to the hanyou. But Inuyasha had been expecting this attack only a moment soon enough barely managed to roll out the path of the attack while he whipped out Tetsusaiga and jumped back into the air in a defensive posture. " Why am I not surprised to see you!!" Inuyasha yelled as he prepared his own counter attack._

_Tetsusaiga began to glow with its aura as he gripped the handle with both hands and slashed the giant of a blade in a horizontal motion. " Wind Scar!!" The attack sent Sesshomaru temporarily retreating but he quickly flew back in his little brothers direction with a fierce onslaught of attacks. He couldn't fail again. Why couldn't he finish off the Hanyou?? " I'm fast losing patience little brother. Hand over the sword or suffer the consequences. No more games!" He grinned evilly then added "Besides from what I hear you have little to live for these days". Inuyasha felt his blood rush to his face as his anger flared._

" _What's the matter? Did I not speak the truth?" Sesshomaru said as he calmy stood in front of Inuyasha. " I know the miko is gone, and I say good riddance. Why you waste so much time on her I'll never know. Weak just like our father". He then lifted his sword slowly and pointed it right in his little brothers face. " One last time ill say it……The sword"_

_Inuyasha didn't hear the last remark due to the fact that his anger blinded him long before Sesshomaru was halfway threw his rude statement. Not a second after the blade was in his face it was flying backwards as his own blade struck it with such force that Toukijin almost lost its owner. " Don't ever mention Kagome again you fucking bastard!" He then pulled back his free hand and launched the dreaded iron reamer Soul Stealer attack striking Sesshomaru in the face, breaking the skin open around his chin._

_The brutal force of the attack clearly shocked Sesshomaru as he stumbled backwards. So his kid brother had grown stronger? Or perhaps it was his rage. No matter he wouldn't let this rattle him for more than a second or two. " Your going to regret that…." He said as he tightened his grip on Toukijin. The blood from his chin dripped freely onto the high grass around them as he moved like lighting at Inuyasha and slashed him across his chest. The blade cut deep enough to open the flesh but the hanyou was able to side step enough to prevent the death blow his brother hoped for. He immediately returned the gesture with a sharp thrust into Sesshomaru's fur lined shoulder. Both blades drew blood almost at he same time as the blood sprayed. _

" _Mother fucker…" Inuyasha cursed at his brother as he clenched his teeth to hold in the pain. " What's your deal you damn idiot?" He stared down his demon brother as he caught his breath. Sweat dripped down his face and neck. He knew he had little energy left at the rate the battle was going. " You want this sword?! Then take it if you can!!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and unleashed the back lash wave attack. The energy that shot out his sword was so great and vast that even Sesshomaru couldn't dodge it. The impact of the blast sent the demon crashing backwards into the Tree of ages. He slid down roughly onto his back at the tree's base. Spitting out blood as he slowly got to his feet he thought to himself perhaps the dead miko sent him here as part of her own agenda. He would get the Tetsusaiga on his own terms, not like this._

" _You must have a strong desire to die little brother" the demon brother said calmly. The blood soaked fur on his shoulder started to drip. " I could kill you now, but you have more to worry about than me" He sheathed his sword as his other arm hung loosely from his wound. " Beware the dead miko that walks with the living" He turned his back and started to walk away._

" _Don't turn you back on me you son of a bitch!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to attack his demon brother. " What was that suppose to mean huh??" he went to grab Sesshomaru but his brother was too quick. The uppercut from the demons fist and claws rocked the hanyou up into the air and flying backwards into the field._

" _Don't ever assume you can question me little brother. Like I said beware the dead miko." he turned again and walked away into the wilderness. The last words Inuyasha heard before he passed out was Sesshomaru saying" If she doesn't kill you then I will eventually"_

Inuyasha rubbed the scar on his chest again as he finished the tale as Kagome listened attentively. He looked up at the full moon remembering his brothers warning . He snapped out of it and looked into Kagome's big brown eyes and waited for her reaction…


	12. Chapter 11

"Wow…So what did he mean by dead miko?" asked Kagome curiously while she looked up at him. "Did he mean…Kik…" started Kagome but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Maybe we should head back and go get Inuome, haven't been to our hut in a while." said Inuyasha as he began to sit up to get dressed.

"Um, sure." said Kagome as she got off him and went searching for her clothes in the nude. _"What's he hiding from me I wonder?" _thought Kagome as she finally found her clothes and began to get dressed. Once they were both ready he went up to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips unexpectedly. When he broke the kiss Kagome smiled but cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What was that for?" asked Kagome.

"To reassure you that everything is fine, you looked worried for a sec." said Inuyasha as he grabbed her hand in his and began to walk back to Kaede's hut.

"After all these years, you still can read me like a book." said Kagome as she squeezed his hand a bit. She looked at him amusingly giggling.

"Keh, you haven't changed a bit wench." said Inuyasha as he smirked to himself. He was actually relieved that she was the same old Kagome. That's the person he fell in love with.

Twenty minutes later they made it to Kaede's hut and found everyone fast asleep.

"Guess they decided to spend the night here. Should we wake them?" asked Kagome as she scanned the room looking at her friends asleep around the fire pit.

"Nah, we'll see them in the morning." said Inuyasha as he stepped over Miroku and Sango to get to Inuome. He picked her up slowly trying not to wake her and she subconsciously laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his neck. Inuyasha instantly felt that connection again that he felt earlier when he first met his daughter. That warm feeling that only a parent gets with their child.

Kagome smiled as she observed the scene in front of her. She finally felt complete, something that she's been missing for a long time since she married Hojo was finally back in her life and she couldn't be any happier.

They quietly exited Kaede's hut and began walking through the field to their hut. Once they reached their hut Kagome stopped to take a quick look at it. It looked exactly the same as how she left it, like it wasn't even touched by anyone or anything. Although it seemed a bit bigger somehow since she last saw it.

They entered their hut and she looked around a bit remembering every detail about it. Seeing the fire pit, the doorway that led into their room, and then another door that she didn't remember it being there before.

"Inuyasha? I don't remember that being there." said Kagome as she pointed to the new door in the hallway.

Inuyasha flushed a little at her question. "Oh yea, well when I heard about you having my pup, I decided to build an extra room just incase you guys decided to come back." he said as he went inside Inuome's room and placed her on her bed. Kagome came behind him and covered Inuome with a blanket and tucked her in. She sat on the bed and stared at her, remembering why she came here to begin with and gently brushed her cheek with her thumb then kissed her on her forehead and followed Inuyasha out of the room.

"I love her room, I'm sure she'll love it too." said Kagome quietly feeling a bit guilty thinking about his comment earlier. She lowered her head not being able to look at him staring at her feet instead. He approached her and lifted her head up slowly by her chin. He stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes as they held so much guilt and pain.

"I'm so sorry I kept her from you, I knew it wasn't fair to you not having her here with you." said Kagome as her eyes began to water.

"Don't worry about it, it's over and done with. I'm just glad I have you both here with me now." said Inuyasha as he leaned closer to her. Kagome slowly closed her eyes as she knew what was coming. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his breath caressing her lips, feeling him so close. When he finally closed the gap between them she felt as though fireworks began to go off all around them. Feeling a sensation that only he could produce in her which made her quiver and cause goose bumps all over her body. She began to melt into his kiss then her eyes snapped open as something occurred to her. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. He looked down at her confused as to why she stopped.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you heard about Inuome?" asked Kagome raising a brow at him.

"Oh, Sango told me about her. She told me everything but don't be mad at her. I kind of forced it out of her anyway." said Inuyasha nonchalantly. Kagome giggled

"I had a feeling she would spill the beans." said Kagome still giggling. Inuyasha looked at her confused, not understanding her metaphor.

"How do you know if she spilled beans or not?" asked Inuyasha. His misunderstanding only made Kagome laugh harder.

"Nevermind, lets go to bed. I'm tired." said Kagome as she grabbed his hand and led him to their room. Once they were ready for bed, Inuyasha sat there with a pensive look on his face. She noticed it and grabbed his hand again.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kagome as she played with his clawed fingers.

"About Kikyo…I haven't seen her since you left and that bothers the hell out of me." said Inuyasha with annoyance.

"Oh…I see." said Kagome as she let go of his hand and turned her face to the side. She felt her eyes start to water, remembering the hate that she carried for Kikyo. Inuyasha noticed her distress and turned her face to him in concern.

"No Kagome, its not what you think. I'm just worried that she's planning something. Something that could hurt people that are close to me. Ever since I bumped into my damn brother that day and he told me that; I've been really worried about it." said Inuyasha.

"It's ok, you have nothing to worry about because Inuome and I are back here with you and I know you won't let anything happen to us. I have faith in you Inuyasha." said Kagome as she lovingly caressed his cheek. He smiled as he grabbed her hand and kissed the palm.

"You're right, let's just go to sleep." he said as he kissed her lips softly and laid down and closed his eyes. Kagome laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and let sleep consume them both.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I gave you guys two chapters at once to read. I hope you enjoyed it! 'Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

The sun slowly rose to the sky shining a bright stream of light through Inuyasha's window. He slowly rubbed his eyes feeling the light wake him up. He looked down to still find Kagome sleeping in his arms. Not wanting to wake her, he slowly moved her to her side of the bed while keeping her body covered but the blanket fell off her shoulder and he noticed the several bruises on her arms. He frowned as he noticed how bad they looked.

"_How did I not notice them before? Probably couldn't tell in the dark." _he said to himself as he moved the blanket down a little more slowly to keep from waking her. _"Who did this to her? Whoever did this is going to fuckin' pay." _he said to himself glaring at her marks angrily. He covered her back up and got up from the futon. He left the room and slid open the door to Inuome's room. He peeked through to find her still sleeping and slowly closed it. He began to walk towards the fire pit and stopped when he felt someone following him.

"Good morning." said Kagome as she hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back.

"Morning." said Inuyasha as he turned around and planted a small kiss on her lips. They parted slowly and she noticed the look on his face.

"Looks like someone's not a morning person anymore. Why the long face?" asked Kagome teasingly.

"Who touched you?" asked Inuyasha as he stared deep into her eyes. She could sense his frustration which made her uneasy. She started to bite her bottom lip which always gave away that she was nervous.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome acting as though she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Feh, you know what I'm talking about wench." said Inuyasha as he gently grabbed her arm, fearing he'd hurt her, and pointed out the bruises to her.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. I prefer not to remember it." said Kagome as she looked away and released her arm from his hold.

"Kagome…" he said feeling his patience abandoning him. "Tell me who touched you now, if you don't I'm going to hunt that fuckin bastard down until I find him." said Inuyasha through clenched teeth. He roughly grabbed her arm which forced her to look at him.

"Please Inuyasha not right now…" begged Kagome as she looked away from him while trying to free herself from his grasp. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about. She thought she finally had put her past behind her but for some reason it caught back up with her.

"Tell…" said Inuyasha but a small voice behind them cut him off.

"Mommy, daddy…I'm hungwy." said Inuome as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She blinked her eyes a couple times then she smiled up at her parents. Inuyasha slowly leaned into Kagome and whispered in her ear.

"We'll talk about it later…" said Inuyasha as he went over to pick up Inuome and took her to the fire pit. Kagome rolled her eyes then went straight to the fire pit to start cooking.

Once they finished eating she went through her bag that she brought along with her from the modern era and grabbed a brush and a couple of hair pins and began to do Inuome's hair. There was a dead silence in the room as she brushed and pinned Inuome's hair. She felt his gaze on her though she didn't dare to look at him. Once she was done Inuome ran off outside which left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Inuyasha, I've been meaning to tell you the real reason why I came here." said Kagome as she kept her gaze on the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha with concern as he walked closer to Kagome. She felt his mood change for the better so she mustered the courage to look at him.

"Something's been going on with Inuome, she's been getting sick lately. It's been getting worse every time to where the last time she got sick she fell unconscious and it scared me to no end." said Kagome with worry lingering in her eyes. She felt her eyes begin to water as she pictured the incident that happened just the other day.

"What do you mean by sick?"

"Sick to where she's losing control over her demon side Inuyasha…Souta told me that you're the only one who can help her." said Kagome as she looked at him desperately.

"I don't know how I can help but maybe Myoga knows what to do. So lets go?" said Inuyasha as he headed towards the door.

"Ok…wait! Let me get ready." said Kagome as she quickly went through her bag. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and leaned against the doorway waiting for her to get ready. Inuome ran back in wondering why her parents were taking so long to come out.

"Mommy huwy up!" yelled the little one as she crossed her arms and leaned against the other side of the doorway, mimicking her father.

"Ok, ok. Geez, it's bad enough I have one impatient person in my life and now I have to deal with two?!" said Kagome as she approached them.

"Keh, whatever just come on." said Inuyasha as he grabbed Inuome's hand. Kagome did the same as she grabbed her daughter's free hand heading towards Miroku's hut.

As they were walking through the forest hand in hand with Inuome humming a tune happily they felt somewhat uneasy. Inuyasha looked around observing the area as they continued walking then a scent hit his nose which caused him to turn his head quickly. _"That scent…it can't be"_. Kagome noticed his sudden reaction and stopped walking.

"What is it?" asked Kagome as she kept her gaze on him. There was an awkward silence. It seemed like everything went to a sudden pause as nothing could be heard. Not even the sound of woodland animals that always scurried around were in ears reach. Kagome began to look around waiting for something or someone to come out from their hiding spot. She tightly held on to Inuome's hand.

"Lets keep going." said Inuyasha as he continued to move on.

"Stinky smell, I don't like it." said Inuome as she scrunched her nose smelling the same scent Inuyasha did. Inuyasha continued to sniff around again then his eyes shot open. _"It is…". _Thought Inuyasha as he suddenly became very aware of his surroundings.

"We have to get out of here, NOW. Kagome get on my back." said Inuyasha as he squatted down positioning himself for Kagome to get on. Without hesitation she quickly got on his back while Inuyasha held onto Inuome while she securely wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he knew they were both secure he sped off not noticing that they barely missed a soul collector that lingered where they were standing.

Back in modern Japan…

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing video games dear?" said Himiko as she walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets under the sink.

"No way mom. Seriously, I'm only 17." said Souta keeping his gaze on the tv; pressing buttons on the controller at lightening speed. She only shrugged her shoulders as she got down on her knees to clean later realizing she forgot the items to clean with.

"Oh Souta can you hand me that wash cloth over there honey?" said Himiko. Souta unglued his eyes from his video game and looked around spotting the wash cloth. He quickly paused the game and ran to give his mother the wash cloth and jumped back on the couch and continued to play.

After that, all you could hear was the clanking of pots and the beeping sounds of the video game as Himiko moved some pots aside to continue cleaning. She began to hum to herself to tune out the sounds coming from the tv but stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Souta can you get that dear?" said Himiko from under the sink. Souta rolled his eyes and paused the game. The knocks started to become louder and more frequent as he took his time getting to the door.

"I'm coming, hold on!" yelled Souta as he began to get annoyed with the person at the other side of the door. He unlocked the door and opened it only to be almost pushed aside by an annoyed Hojo.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Hojo with annoyance evident in his eyes. Souta looked at him annoyed with Hojo's rude entrance.

"She's not here, she's…" started Souta rudely at the man that he hates to no end but was cut off by his mother.

"Oh hello Hojo, how are you?" said Himiko as she approached the disgruntled man with her infamous smile.

"I haven't seen Kagome in almost two days. The last time I saw her she said she was going to be here with you. Where is she?" said Hojo as he kept his serious look at Himiko.

"Oh she went over to a friends house, she should be back tomorrow though. She said that she just needed sometime to herself with Inuome." she said as she kept her smile on her face ignoring his rudeness. He felt his blood begin to boil as his frustration started to really get to him. He was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Yea, she's where she needs and deserves to be right now so you don't have anything to worry about, she'll be back." said Souta as he got closer to Hojo blocking him from his mother. Hojo clenched his fists tightly in anger but then suddenly his eyes went soft and a small smile crept on his face analyzing what the boy just said.

"Thank you, I'm glad to know she's safe. I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up." with that said he made his way out the door to his car and drove off. Souta watched him leave then closed the door behind him as he saw him speed off.

"Damn I hate that guy." said Souta to himself as he went back to his video game not knowing that a car pulled up discreetly under a tree and a man coming out of it heading towards the small den that contained the portal to the past.

"This has to be it." said Hojo as he stared down into the empty well.

"Now…how does it work? I think she told me that all she had to do was jump in but wouldn't I just hit the bottom?" said Hojo to himself as he examined the well. He sat down on it as he began to debate to himself in his head whether or not he should do it. He then took a deep breath as he convinced himself that he had to do it.

"You're mine Kagome and I'm not gonna let any demon looking freak take you away from me." said Hojo evilly gripping the ends of the well before jumping in. He gasped as purple and blue lights suddenly surrounded him. Once everything became clear again he noticed that he was on ground again. He looked up while shielding his eyes from the sun making sure everything was normal. When everything seemed okay; he pulled himself out of the well and examined his surroundings. He knew he was definitely not in modern Tokyo as he noticed nothing but trees from where he was standing when before it was a den.

"Now where are you baby?" said Hojo as he began to walk towards the forest but stopped when he saw something float from behind one tree to another.

"Who's there?" said Hojo nervously backing up towards the well. There was nothing but silence as he waited for an answer. He turned his head to notice something similar to what he saw earlier move behind another tree.

"Who's there? Get away from me, I have a gun." said Hojo as he stuck his hand in his pocket pretending to have a weapon. He continued to walk backwards but didn't notice the rock protruding from the ground and fell flat on his back. The next thing he knew there was a beautiful woman standing above him with a bow and arrow pointed directly at his face. On instant he put his hands up in defeat but looked strangely at the woman once her face came into full view.

"Who are you intruder?" said the woman as she kept her intent gaze on him, looking non too friendly.

"Kagome?" said Hojo confused as her resemblance to his wife shocked him.

**Okay everyone that's it for now. Sorry for the loooooooooooooong update. Hope yall forgive me. **


End file.
